Bite Me
by EiShel Hale
Summary: Una chica, y un pasado...Un vampiro, y una misión... ¿podran vencer todos los obstaculos que se interponen en su relación? --- ¡R&R! ---
1. Prefacio

**Este es el segundo fic que escribo, el priemro es Uniendo caminos esta en la categoria de Twilight, por sia alguien el interesa Xd.**

**Pues nada que espero que les guste, disfruten!!**

**Prefacio**

Yo yacía en el suelo indefensa, sin nada con que protegerme, sin nadie que me protegiera...sin nada...sin nadie...sola...estaba a su merce, y lo que mas me dolía es que no podría huir de el. Las lágrimas se desbordaban por mi rostro, agache la cabeza no quería darle el gusto de verme sufrir, pero fue demasiado tarde.

"Oh, mi preciosa hija esta llorando" el ser al que tanto odiaba, el que tanto había echo sufrir a mi familia, se encontraba frente a mí.

Me cogió de los pelos bruscamente y tiro hacia atrás para que le mirara a los ojos, de mi garganta se escapo un aullido de dolor.

"Tu pagaras por los tres" dijo riendo con maldad.

El ser que se encontraba frente a mí;

El ser que me había echo sufrir;

El ser que estaba apunto de violarme;

El ser que en un tiempo había querido;

El ser que me dio la vida;

El ser que estaba apunto de acabar con ella;

El ser al que hubo un tiempo en el que yo llamaba..._papa._

Sabia que este era mi final, que aquí acababa mi existencia, que ya no había salvación para mi.

Yo ya no tenia mas fuerzas para luchar, me tiro al piso y empezó a desgarrarme la camisa usando la fuerza bruta.

Cuando pensaba que ya estaba todo perdido, la puerta de la habitación salio volando y en el marco de ella se encontraba el. _Mi salvador._

__

**¿Que os a parecido?, solo es el comienzo, aqui creo que se desvelan bastantes cosas XD**

**dejen reviews, me animan a seguir!!**

**bs!!**


	2. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

Íbamos camino de Forks, un pequeño pueblo situado en Washington, donde siempre llovía. Se encontraba perdido entre montañas y bosques, el lugar perfecto para esconderse, para empezar_ mi_ nueva vida..._nuestra_ nueva vida, era el lugar donde nunca nos buscaría.

Mi madre estaba aún muy nerviosa por lo ocurrido horas antes, las manos le temblaban en el volante, temía que en cualquier momento se saliera de la carretera.

Yo me encontraba en el asiento trasero con mi hermano pequeño, su pequeño cuerpo descansaba sobre el mío, tenía su diminuto dedo gordo metido en la boca, se veía relajado, a gusto, estaba adorable, el era aún muy pequeño para que se percatara de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo tenia dos años.

Yo le acariciaba su brillante pelo rubio, le encantaba que le hiciera eso siempre se quedaba dormido con mis caricias y cuando no se las hacia me miraba con sus preciosos ojos negros muy abiertos en los que se veía la clara inocencia.

El seria el menos perjudicado, para el será mas fácil empezar una vida nueva, en cambio para mi madre y para mi seria mas complicado, el cruel pasado lo tendremos grabado a fuego en la piel, para _siempre_.

Solo de pensar, en lo ocurrido, en la causa de nuestra huida, las lágrimas acudían a mi rostro.

Éramos una familia feliz y nunca nos falto de nada, mi padre tenia un buen puesto de trabajo en el hospital, mi madre se encargaba de las tareas domesticas, y yo era una de las mejores alumnas del colegio. Algunos nos definían como la familia _perfecta._

Pero la familia se rompió el día de mi undécimo cumpleaños...de esto hace ya cinco años.

_Flash Back_

_Mama había invitado a la familia y a todos mis compañeros de clase. Papa prometió asistir a la fiesta, este seria mi mejor cumpleaños, estaba feliz de que el pudiera asistir nunca había estado en mis cumpleaños, por que siempre le surgía algo en el hospital._

_El tiempo pasaba y el no llegaba, termino la fiesta y mi madre despidió a todo el mundo. Cuando nos quedamos solas, me eche en el sofá a llorar._

_-Cariño -dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba – seguro que ya viene de camino, no te preocupes le habrá surgido algo en el hospital, ya veras como viene, el te lo prometió._

_Me senté en el sofá y me seque las lágrimas, me quede mirando hacia la puerta, deseando que entrara con una gran sonrisa y un regalo y me dijera "lo siento tesoro no e podido venir antes", eso me tranquilizaría y sabría que al menos estuvo pensando en mi._

_Ya eran las doce y media de la noche y el no venia, me estaba empezando a preocupar, y si le había pasado algo, deseche esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me puse a leer un libro que me habían regalado._

_-Melina, creo que ya es hora de que te acuestes - me dijo mama mientras me besaba en la frente._

_-No mama, quiero esperarlo, el lo prometió... -dije sollozando._

_-Lo siento cariño- me abrazo muy fuerte y note como sus lagrimas mojaban mi camisa – vete acostarte, cuando el llegue prometo que te despierto ¿vale?._

_Le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a mi habitación, me puse el pijamas favorito de mi padre el de cerezas, decía que estaba adorable con el y me acosté._

_Me desperté cuando escuche, a alguien discutiendo, mire la hora y eran las tres d ella mañana._

_Me baje de la cama y abrí con sigilosa puerta de mi habitación, las voces subían por las escaleras, y reconocía la voz de mis padres._

_-Donde as estado, Melina te a estado esperando toda la noche, no sabes lo feliz que estaba de saber que asistirías a su cumpleaños – la voz de mama era dolida – y mírate estas borracho, no puedes ni mantenerte de pie._

_-Q-ue, te...ca-lle-s, me tienes ar-to Zaria – mi padre no podia ni hablar._

_Salí de mi habitación sin hacer ruido y me acerque a las escaleras, me asome por la barandilla, papa estaba apoyado en la columna del salón, mama estaba frente a el mirándolo con desaprobación._

_-Noah, como hemos llegado a esto – mi madre se acerco a el y olio su camisa – hueles a colonia barata – dijo horrorizada – no me digas que..._

_-Si, t-u... no eres...sufi-ciente...para m-i – papa puso una sonrisa burlona._

_Mama empezó a sollozar._

_Mi padre se fue acercando tambaleándose hacia mi madre y le golpeo en el rostro._

_-Si me e aco-stado...con una pu-ta – empezó a golpearle, en los brazos y cara – tu solo...eres una zorra, no tienes dere-cho a decirme lo qu-e tengo...que hacer...solo eres un-a mujer._

_Mi madre intentaba aguantarse para no gritar se le veía el sufrimiento en la cara, por mi rostro empezaron a correr lágrimas de desesperación, por no hacer nada, por no poder ayudarla, por ser una cobarde..._

_Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, me encerré, me apoye en al puerta y me deje caer al suelo, empecé a llorar y mi subconsciente no dejaba de repetirme "cobarde, cobarde, cobarde..."._

Tenia un profundo nudo en el corazón, aún no había superado mi pasado y sabia que nunca lo olvidaría...pero lo mas doloroso era recordar el por que de nuestra huída.

El nunca me había tocado, pero desde hace un años todo empezó a cambiar, me miraba con deseo, a veces lo encontraba espiándome mientras me duchaba o me vestía, me sentía sucia solo por tener sus ojos puestos en mi, pero yo no era nadie, no me atrevía a decirle nada, tenia miedo de que lo pagara con mi madre como siempre hacia.

De sus miradas insinuantes paso a golpearme de vez en cuando, las causas de sus palizas eran mis notas, desde que ocurrió todo en mi undécimo cumpleaños mis notas bajaron y el lo usaba como excusa para golpearme.

Lo peor fue lo que ocurrió antes de nuestra partida a Forks, me encontraba sola en casa, mama había salido con Noah de compras, el aprovecho que estábamos solos para colarse en mi habitación y forzarme a ser suya. Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

Me tiro contra la cama con violencia, no me atrevía a moverme ni a gritar, por que sabia que seria peor, empezó a desabrocharme la camisa, sentía asco de que me tocara con sus asquerosas manos. Empezó a masajear mis pechos, yo resistí las ganas de gritar, empecé a sollozar en silencio.

Me desabrocho el botón del pantalón y cuando estaba apunto de quitármelo, mi madre entro por al puerta pegando un grito ahogado.

Mi _padre _se descontrolo, y empezó a pegarle delante mía y a llamarle de todo por habernos interrumpido, yo solo podía llorar tenia un nudo en la garganta y era demasiado cobarde para acercarme ayudarla.

Cuando se canso de pegarle cojio sus llaves y se marcho, mi madre se levantó sangrando por al nariz, me miro con un gran dolor se acerco corriendo y me abrazo. Hay fue cuando mi madre tomo su decisión.

Las lágrimas se desbordaban por mis ojos agache mi cabeza y me tape con el pelo para que mi madre no me viera llorar por el espejo retrovisor, ella ya tenia suficiente con todo lo que había pasado en estos cinco años.

Intentaría enterrar el pasado, comenzar una nueva vida...Melina Smith murio en aquella habitación, dejando paso a Diana Stwear.


	3. Nueva vida

Milesdehistorias, muchas gracias por tu review , cuelgo por ti, abia pensado dejar de colgar aki, estoy colgando msi tres istorias en un foro k emos creado mis amigas y yo, y en fanfiction solo tengo dos de ella, la otra es Uniendo caminos esta en al categoria de Twilight, no se si la abras visto, y esa me va muy bien, creo k Bite me no tienes fans (por decirlo de alguna manera), por el lugar dodne esta actualizado, todos los fic k ay estan en ingles en la categoria de vampiros, y obiamente los k entran aki en su mayoria son inglese y van a por su idioma Xd me estoy enrollando un poco, pero beuno creo k a ti y a mi nos pasa lo mismo.

Espero k te guste bss!

**Bite me**

**Nueva vida **

Ya hacia una semana desde nuestra llegada a Forks, nos encontrábamos viviendo en la casa de una prima de mi madre, por supuesto ella ya estaba al tanto de nuestra situación, y no le importo dejarnos la casa ya que ella solo iba cuando necesitaba desconectar de su trabajo.

Se llamaba Susan y era una gran escritora, por suerte nadie sabia a excepción de nosotros que tenia esta casa, ella lo ocultaba por que el ser escritora no es fácil y menos cuando los periodistas te persiguen, esta casa representaba para ella libertad y tranquilidad, pero no le importo cedérnosla y nos prometió no decirle nada a nadie de que nos escondíamos aquí.

Durante esta semana mi madre y Susan estuvieron falsificando los papeles de nuestra nueva identificación, no me dejaron participar decían que seria peligroso y que no me querían involucrar, estuvieron dos noches llegando tarde a casa yo suponía que vendrían de hablar con el tipo que les estaba ayudando.

Ya teníamos todo los papeles falsificados, Susan me había matriculado en el instituto y había buscado una guardería para mi hermano, se estaba portando muy bien con nosotros, sabe que podría meterse en problemas si nos ayudaba.

Nadie en la casa me llamaba Melina ahora era Diana, cuando me llamaban por mi nuevo nombre a veces no respondía, pero seria cuestión de a acostumbrarse, el nuevo nombre de mi hermano era Niko me gustaba, le quedaba muy bien y mi madre se lo cambio por Lera, el apellido que nos pusimos fue el de soltera de mi madre Stwear.

Hoy Susan nos dejaba debía volver a Palo Alto donde ella vivía, tenia que entregar un manuscrito y ya se había retrasado bastante.

_-Siento tener que irme _- nos dijo muy triste _- si necesitáis algo cualquier cosa no dudéis en llamarme y estaré aquí lo mas pronto posible ¿vale?_

No me gustaba la idea de alejarme de ella, le había cogido mucho cariño en esta semana, ya era para mí como una segunda madre y yo para ella como una hija.

-_No te preocupes, gracias, mil gracias por todo lo que as echo por nosotros _- le dijo mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

_-No tienes que darme las gracias tu siempre as sido como una hermana para mi_ -la abrazo y las dos lloraron.

Se separaran y Susan se acerco a mi.

_-Diana, se que eres fuerte, y podrás olvidarlo todo, yo confió en ti_ – me abrazo y yo llore en su pecho _– se que aquí encontraras la felicidad._

Me dio un beso en la frente, luego el dio otro a Niko y salio por la puerta despidiéndose con la mano.

_-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de acostarse, mañana es tu primer día de clases Diana _-dijo mi madre sonriendo.

_-Claro _– le di un beso y otro a mi hermano y me fui a mi habitación.

Me puse el pijama que me regalo Susan, era verde con manzanitas en un tono mas oscuro, fui a lavabo y me mire en el espejo, tenia mi larga melena rizada recogida en una cola, mi pelo era de un tono muy oscuro que contrastaba con mi piel liviana y mis ojos esmeralda.

Deje de mirarme en el espejo, me cepille los dientes y fui a acostarme, mañana seria un día duro, seria el centro de atención por ser la chica nueva, y tendría que responder a millones de preguntas sobre el por que de mi mudanza, a las que tendría que responder con mentiras, y la cosa que mas odiaba en el mundo era mentir.

Sentí como alguien se lanzaba encima de mí y tiraba de las mantas, abrí los ojos y me encontré a Niko mirándome.

_-Ya estas despierto -_le sonreí, mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Cogí el despertador eran las siete y cuarto, me levante y me dirigí a al lavabo, me lave la cara para espabilarme, y volví a la habitación.

_-Ven grandullón_ –cogí a Niko para bajar a desayunar, cuando sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mi.

Me asuste, y si fuera _el._

Me quede quieta con Niko aún entre mis bazos, no me atrevía a volverme, el miedo acudió a mi cuando mi hermano empezó a señalar con el dedo a algo o alguien detrás de nosotros.

Sus ojos negros estaban muy abiertos, pero me percate que en su mirada no había miedo, era como si estuviera acostumbrado. Entonces recordé que durante la semana que llevábamos aquí ya me lo había encontrado varia veces mirando al vació, como si el pudiera ver algo que yo no podía.

Su mirada seguía fija en un punto y su dedo estaba inmóvil señalando a lo que fuera que estuviera viendo, lo abrace todo lo fuerte que pude, me arme de valor y me volví, pero no había nada, busque con la mirada por toda la habitación, pero ni rastro.

_-¿Que es lo que as visto Niko?_- le pregunte asustada, sabia que no me iba a responder, aún no sabia hablar.

Me miro a los ojos, por un momento tuve miedo de su mirada, pero luego sonrió y me abrazo.

Decidí olvidarme de lo que había pasado, serian imaginaciones mías, o lo mismo era verdad lo que decían y los niños pequeños tienen un sexto sentido, ven cosas que los mayores no podemos.

Baje al salón, mi madre se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

_-Bueno días mama_ -le salude.

_-Buenos días._

Coloque a Niko en su sillita y fui a darle un beso a mi madre.

_-¿Que hay para desayunar?_ -pregunte.

_-E preparado tortitas y en el microondas tienes un vaso de leche _-dijo sonriendo –_ tienes que ir con fuerzas el primer día de clases_.

Le puse la papilla a Niko en su sillita y me senté a desayunar, cuando termine recogí al mesa y me lleve a Niko otra vez para arriba.

Fuimos a su cuarto y lo vestí para su primer día de guardería, mama hoy empezaba su nuevo trabajo y el no podría quedarse solo.

Cuando termine lo deje jugando en su cuarto mientras yo me vestía.

Me puse unos levis blancos, con una camiseta rosa y las bailarinas conjuntadas, me deje el pelo suelto recogiendo hacia un lado el flequillo, cogí mi rebeca y mire la hora eran las ocho menos cuarto.

Fui a por Niko y baje a la primera planta.

_-Mama ya me voy, como me coge de camino dejo a Niko en la guardería y a la salida lo recojo_ -dije dándole un beso y cogiendo la mochila.

_-Que os vaya bien vuestro primer día de clases _-dijo besándonos a ambos en al frente.

Salí a la calle, aún no había visitado el pueblo, pero sabia donde quedaba el instituto.

Lleve a Niko a la guardería y avise a maestra de que estaría aquí después de clase.

Cuando llegue al instituto, estaba abarrotado de gente, me dirigí a secretaria a por mi horario.

_-Hola vengo a recoger el horario de clases, soy nueva, mi nombre es Diana Stwear_ -me presente.

Una muchacha de no más de treinta años me sonrió y me entrego unos informes que tuve que rellenar y el horario.

_-Aquí tienes, este es el horario y este otro papel me lo tienes que traer al final de clase firmado pro todos los profesores._

Me despedí dándole las gracias y salí de allí.

El instituto no era muy grande, pero estaba dividido en edificios y eso aria un poco mas complicado el desplazarte, seria cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Mire mi horario, Historia del arte, era una de mis clases favoritas, empezaba bien el día.

Me dirigía hacia el edificio cuatro, cuando me percate de que alguien me miraba desde los aparcamientos.

Desvié la vista y vi al ser mas perfecto y hermoso que pude ver en la vida, parecía que el tiempo se hubiese parado, y que allí solo nos encontráramos el y yo, era como si nadie se moviera, como si estuviera todo en silencio y solo se apreciara nuestras miradas fusionándose.

Era alto, incluso a esa distancia se podía apreciar sus fornidos músculos debajo de esa camiseta negra, no estaba musculoso como un levantador de pesas, pero estaba fuerte. Tenía el cabello revuelto de un color caramelo y unos impresionantes ojos almendrados, sus labios eran perfectos y su nariz simétrica, su piel era pálida incluso más que la mía.

Quede impregnada de su mirada y no podía desviarla, hasta que una chica se le acerco y le susurro algo al oído., el inmediatamente desvió la mirada de mi y se encaminaron por lo que pude ver hacia el edificio seis.

_**GO!! dejen reviews!**_


	4. Vigilada

**Aki el tercer capitulo!! espero k os guste!**

**Bite me**

**Vigilada**

La mañana se me pasó muy rápido, conocí a una chica llamada Jane, su cabello es corto y rubio y sus ojos son azules, es una chica muy simpática y divertida, creo que seremos muy buenas amiga, tuve varias clases con ella y me invito a almorzar con sus amigos.

Estuve todo el día intranquila, sentía como si alguien no dejara de mirarme, de vigilarme, de seguir mis pasos, esa vista en mi era como una molestia en la nuca, definitivamente lo ocurrido esta mañana en mi habitación con Niko me estaba volviendo paranoica.

A la hora de almorzar Jane me estaba esperando en la puerta de cafetería, fuimos juntas a por nuestras bandejas y cuando estuvimos servidas nos sentamos en la mesa del fondo, donde se encontraban una chica y dos chicos.

_-Hola chicos, mirad ella es Diana Stwear _-me presento Jane _– ellos son Marcos, Rylan y Irma._

Todos me dieron la bienvenida, Marcos era moreno y tenía los ojos color chocolate, Rylan tenía el cabello de un rubio oscuro y de ojos esmeralda como yo y Irma era morena con los ojos oscuros.

Estuvimos hablando de música, ropa, profesores...hasta que tuvo que salir el tema de mi vida.

_-Bueno Diana y de donde eres_ -pregunto Irma.

Empiezan las preguntas, hora de mentir.

_-Soy de Palo Alto_ – mentí.

_-¿Y por que te mudaste aquí?, quiero decir Palo Alto con Forks no tiene ni punto de comparación_ -pregunto curiosa.

Cuando Irma pronuncio esa palabras, volví a sentirme vigilada, igual que esta mañana, ¿me estoy volviendo loca?. Preferí olvidarlo, todos me estaban mirando con curiosidad.

_-Necesitábamos un cambio _– respondí simplemente, aunque por sus caras supe que no había sido suficiente, pero que esperaban que les dijera, que me vine aquí huyendo de un psicópata-acosador, que nos esta buscando por todo América, si les dijera eso saldrían corriendo.

_-¿un cambio?_ - pronuncio Marcos.

_-Si, mi.._.._padre murió hace un año, todo aquello nos recordaba a el, necesitábamos un cambio y que mejor que Forks que es todo lo contrario a Palo Alto, justo lo que necesitábamos _– no había mentido del todo, la verdad es que para mi ese ser que se suponía que era mi padre estaba muerto, la verdad es que no debería llamarse ni padre, un verdadero padre jamás haría sufrir de esa manera a su familia.

_-Oh, lo siento mucho Diana, yo no lo sabia_ – dijo Marcos arrepentido.

_-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar, es normal que no lo supieras -_su cara se relajo un poco, al igual que la de los demás.

_-¿Entonces con quien vives aquí?_ - pregunto Irma.

_-Con mi madre y mi hermano pequeño _-respondí.

_-Tienes un hermano pequeño, ¿como se llama?_ -pregunto Jane muy feliz.

-_Se llama Niko, tiene dos años, es lo que mas quiero en esta vida_ – mi hermano era lo mejor que me había pasado en al vida, si no fuera por el seguramente ya me abría suicidado como lo tenia planeado desde hace mucho, pero llego el y me saco del pozo en el que me encontraba, enseñándome que me quedaba aún mucho por vivir.

Aunque a veces recuerdo lo mal que lo tuvo que pasar mi madre, Niko no nació del amor, si no del despecho de mi padre, el nació de un de los abuso a mi madre, por supuesto el nunca lo sabría.

Mi madre en aquel tiempo cuando se entero de que estaba embaraza, tenia mucho miedo, ella tenia suficiente con protegerme a mi y no era bueno que un bebe naciera en una familia como la nuestra, pero tampoco podía abortar, aunque hubiera surgido de una violación, era su hijo y lo amaba aún sin haber nacido.

Era una parte de mi pasado que nunca le había contado a nadie y tampoco lo haría.

Me había quedado sumida en mis pensamientos cuando Jane me zarandeo.

-Diana, estas bien -me pregunto preocupada.

-Si, si claro, solo estaba pensando -le respondí lo mas normal posible.

-Ya a terminado la hora del almuerzo, es hora de ir a la próxima clase -dijo sonriendo -¿que tienes?

-Biología -respondí.

-Vaya no te toca con ninguno de nosotros -respondió Irma -bueno nos vemos a la salida.

Se despidieron todos y yo me fui hacia el edificio dos donde tenía la clase de Biología.

Entre muy decidida a la clase, cuando cruce la puerta pude sentir otra vez como me observaban, busque con la mirada al causante de mi intranquilidad y me tope con unos ojos almendrados, los mismos ojos almendrados que esta mañana, un escalofrió me recorrió desde la nuca bajando por la columna vertebral.

Volví mi mirada hacia el profesor, le entregue el papel para que me lo firmara y me dijo que me sentara donde quisiera, yo sin pensármelo dos veces me senté lo mas alejada de el, no se por que pero sentía que si estaba cerca de el correría peligro.

La clase se me hizo eterna, podía notar su mirada puesta en mí, yo intentaba ignorarlo pero no podía.

Gracias al cielo toco el timbre y pude salir de clase pero cuando me dirigía hacia la clase de Gimnasia, me choque con algo frió y duro, sin mirar con que me había chocado me disculpe y me disponía a seguir cuando alguien me cogió del brazo.

-Perdona, tu eres la chica de esta mañana ¿cierto? -pregunto una voz aterciopelada.

Me volví para encontrarme con el chico de la clase de biología, me quede sin respiración con tan solo mirarlo, era mas guapo de cerca, pero aún podía sentir que estando cerca de el no estaba segura.

-¿Que? -pregunte un poco desconcertada.

-La chica del aparcamiento, y de la clase de Biología -respondió el sonriendo.

-Ah, si claro soy yo -dije un poco avergonzada, pero mi voz sonó desconfiada, cosa que el no dejo pasar.

_-Lo siento, no me e presentado, soy Aaron Mayer_ -dijo tendiéndome la mano.

_-Encantada, yo soy Diana Stwea_r -respondí cociéndole la mano.

-¿Cual es tu próxima clase? - pregunto.

-Gimnasia.

-Te acompaño me coge de camino -dijo tirando de mi.

No hablamos en todo el camino, aunque se hubiera presentado, seguía sin confiar en el, parecía oscuro, como si me ocultara algo, en sus ojos había misterio, temor, lastima, tenia muchos sentimientos unidos, pero ninguno era alegría, ni amor.

-Ya hemos llegado -anuncio su voz.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di ni cuenta.

-Gracias por acompañarme- pero cuando le mira para despedirme ya había desaparecido.

Definitivamente este Aaron era muy extraño.

La clase pasó volando, gracias a dios no tuve ningún accidente, me dirigí a recoger a Niko de la guardería y luego a casa.

Cuando llegue mama no estaba, coloque a Niko en la sillita de la cocina y mire una nota que había en la nevera:

_Para Diana:_

_Te dejado la comida en la nevera,_

_caliéntala, llegare antes de cenar, _

_recoge la cocina cuando terminéis de comer,_

_cuida de tu hermano y tened cuidado._

_Te quiere, mama._

Siempre tan protectora, pero era de esperar después de haber vivido de esa manera se preocupaba mucho por nosotros.

Me limite a sacar la comida de la nevera y calentarla, le puse de comer a Niko y luego me senté a comer con el.

Cuando terminamos, lo recogí todo y lave los platos, subí a Niko a su cuarto era la hora de su siesta, cuando lo acosté me dirigí a mi habitación y me puse hacer los deberes.

Termine bastante tarde, quedaban tres horas para que viniera mi madre, así que decidí dar una vuelta por la playa de la Push con Niko, era una reserva india que se encontraba a vente minutos de Forks.

Fue salir al umbral de la puerta y sentir de nuevo esa mirada en mi nuca, me volví pero no había nadie, estaba empezando asustarme, "alguien me estaba siguiendo".

Fui al garaje y me monte en mi coche era un audi negro, aún no lo había estrenado, fue un regalo de Susan.

Estuve paseando por la orilla de playa mientras el agua rozaba mis pies, Niko no dejaba de salpicar y me estaba poniendo perdida, me senté en la arena viendo la preciosa vista del mar, era hermoso, me gustaría vivir en el mar, para moverme con libertad por todo el océano, sin nadie que me haga daño, las lágrimas se desbordaron por mis ojos solo de recordar lo sucedido, estuvo a punto de arruinarme la vida, aunque de un modo o otro ya me la arruino.

Mire el reloj ya estaba apunto de llegar mama, si no nos veía en la casa se alarmaría, cogí a Niko de la mano y me encamine hacia la casa.

Cuando llegue subí a ponerme el pijama y cuando abrí el cajón encontré el preferido de mi padre _el de cerezas_, la verdad no sabía por que lo había traído era obvio que me quedaba pequeño, pero desde lo ocurrido en mi cumpleaños no tuve el valor de tirarlo, pero tampoco me atreví a ponérmelo mas, era como si guardándolo aún pudiera recordar al padre adorable y cariñoso que fue, aquel que me demostraba su cariño, aquel que nunca volvió ni volvería a ser.

Lo guarde al final del cajón, y saque el de manzanitas.

Baje al salón y me puse a ver la televisión con Niko recostado a mi lado, mi madre llego media hora después.

-Hola mama.

-Hola cariño siento haber tardado, como te a ido tu primer día de clases -pregunto.

-Muy bien e echo muchos amigos -respondí sonriendo.

-Me alegro, y tu cosita linda como te a ido en la guarde -dijo dándole un beso de esquimal, el simplemente se río.

-Os voy a preparar la cena -y se fue para la cocina.

Cuando termine de cenar me despedí con un beso de mi madre y lleve a Niko a su cuarto lo arrope y le di un beso en al frente, luego me fui a mi habitación, caí rendida entre mis sabanas.

Me desperté cuando escuche reír a mi hermano acompañado de unos pasos por el pasillo, mire hacia la ventana aún era de noche, y mire la hora las cuatro d ella mañana, me levante y abrí la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a mi madre.

Asome la cabeza y vi a Niko parado enfrente de una puerta abierta, estaba riéndose, yo me asuste y si había alguien en la casa, en su cara reinaba la inocencia y confianza.

Me acerque con el corazón palpitando violentamente hasta el, me miro y yo retrocedí, volvió su mirada hacia la puerta y se torno triste, me acerque a el y con todo el valor que pude volví la cara hacia la habitación, no había nada ni nadie, cogí a Niko en brazos y me asome al interior de la habitación, quería asegurarme si hubiera alguien siempre me quedaba gritar, pero no había nada.

Con paso apresurado me dirigí a mi cuarto estaba muy asustada, me sentía vigilada y Niko no dejaba de asustarme aún mas, me metí en la cama y acomode a Niko a mi lado, tenia miedo de quedarme sola.

**Dejen reviews!!bs!!**


	5. Acercamiento

**Ho00ola!**

**Antes k anda mil gracias por sus reviews!,**

**vuestro apoyo me a levantado los animos **

**siento aber tardado en actualziar,**

**pero aki os traigo el capitulo 4,**

**espero k os guste!**

* * *

**Cuarto capitulo**

**Acercamiento**

Me desperté con la dulce melodía de mi despertador, aún sin abrir los ojos tantee la cama buscando a Niko, peor no lo encontraba. Me senté en la cama a una velocidad de vértigo, sentí un leve mareo pero se paso pronto.

Busque por toda la habitación con la mirada, pero no lo veía, ni escuchaba ningún ruido que pudiera decirme donde se encontraba, de repente todo lo sucedido a noche paso por mi mente a cámara lenta, lo que había oído, a Niko parado en el pasillo, que no hubiera nadie en la habitación cuando mire, recordar esto hizo que me aterrorizara y lo que mas temía que pudiera pasara me vino de golpe a la cabeza, ¿y si mientras dormía, se llevaron a Niko?, solo de pensarlo las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos.

Me levante corriendo, busque por toda la habitación, salí al pasillo apresurada, el miedo estaba presente en mi cara, corrí a su habitación, no había nadie, fui al dormitorio de mi madre, pero en el interior de esta tampoco había nadie, estaba empezando a alarmarme, baje corriendo las escaleras, el salón y la cocina estaban desiertas.

Estaba muy asustada, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue llamar a Susan, estaba marcando su numero cuando escuche unas llaves, colgué el teléfono y fui corriendo a la entrada, allí estaba mama con Niko entre sus brazos.

-Buenos días dormilona – mi madre me miraba con una gran sonrisa - dormías tan placidamente que no pude despertarte, así que aproveche a ir con Niko a comprar el pan.

Estaba tan contenta de verla, que no pude aguantar sonreír y que las lágrimas de felicidad salieran de mis ojos.

Mi madre se quedo un poco desconcertada por mi repentino cambio de humor, yo sin pensármelo dos veces salí corriendo y la abrace.

-Buenos días mama.

Ella, me correspondió al abrazo y con cuidado me fue separando de ella.

-¿Te ocurre algo? - pregunto preocupada.

-No -dije sonriendo -nunca e estado mas feliz.

Ella se sorprendió por mi contestación, pero era la verdad, la angustia que había pasado antes no quería volver a repetirla, es verdad lo que dicen, nunca te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Fuimos a desayunar, cuando termine subí a vestirme, cogí unos vaqueros y una camiseta turquesa con mis deportivas a juego, me recogí el pelo, mientras tanto me miraba en el espejo, no puede resistir el preguntarme si me estaba volviendo paranoica, otra vez sentía esa mirada,

Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca, entre Niko y sus raros comportamientos y la sensación de estar vigilada, no era algo muy normal, salí del baño cogí mi sudadera y mi mochila, y me dirigí a la primera planta.

Me despedí de mi madre y con Niko en brazos salí a la calle, decidí ir hoy en coche, acomode a Niko en el asiento trasero, abrí la ventana de mi lado necesitaba que me diera el aire y aclarara todas mis ideas.

Llegue al instituto, aparque el coche en el primer lugar que vi, me estaba peleando con el cinturón de seguridad, cuando una mano perfecta y pálida asomo por la ventanilla, levante la vista para encontrarme con el ser mas bello.

-Necesitas ayuda para salir -pregunto con una risa burlona.

Me quede embobada mirándolo, creo que nunca me cansaría de mirarlo, cuando veía esos ojos almendrados hacia que olvidar todo mi pasado, que olvidara incluso quien era "vuelve en ti Bella".

Aunque Aaron fuera el ser mas bello y perfecto del mundo, había mucho misterio en el y una parte de mi desconfiaba.

-Diana -dijo moviendo su mano por mi cara – Diana, ¿estas bien?.

-Ah si, hola -dije ruborizándome.

-Necesitas ayuda con el cinturón o puedes tu sola -me repitió.

-Puedo yo sola gracias -me quite el cinturón y me baje del coche.

-¿Como as pasado la noche? -pregunto.

Ignore su pregunta y le pregunte algo que de verdad me interesaba.

-¿Por que te fuiste ayer sin despedirte? - pregunte.

-Lo siento tenia un poco de prisa -dije simplemente.

Era muy extraña la forma en la que se comportaba, yo siempre había sido muy clara y me atreví a decírselo.

-Sabes eres muy extraño.

-Todos lo piensan aunque no me lo digan – dijo riendo.

Teníamos Biología, nos dirigíamos para la clase cuando la misma chica que la mañana anterior estaba con Aaron en el aparcamiento se acercaba a nosotros.

Ella era bajita, tenía el pelo por debajo de los hombros de un color oscuro, sus ojos eras almendrado al igual que los de Aaron y su piel extremadamente pálida, tenía unas facciones perfectas y se movía con mucha elegancia.

Se paro enfrente de Aaron y se dieron una mirada que no pude descifrar, era como si estuvieran diciéndole algo con la mirada.

-Diana, te presento a mi hermana Viola -dijo señalando a la recién llegada.

-Mucho gusto, tenia muchas ganas de conocerte -me dijo mientras se acercaba para besar mis mejillas.

El contacto con sus labios duros y fríos hizo que me estremeciera, y me dejo un poco desconcertada con lo que dijo _tenia muchas ganas de conocerte._

-El gusto es mío -respondí.

-Venia a avisarte de que papa quiere vernos a las una en casa, tendrás que saltarte las clases -dijo mirándole a los ojos – esto es mas importante.

Que seria mas importante que ir a clases, la curiosidad por saber de que hablaban me comía por dentro.

Note como se tensaba a mi lado y asentía con la cabeza.

-Bueno me a encantado conocerte Diana, hasta otra -dijo sonriéndome.

-Igualmente Viola.

-Vamos, o llagaremos tarde.

Me cogió del brazo y tiro de mi hacia el edificio, se podía notar en su mirada la preocupación, pero no quise preguntar, serian problemas familiares.

Cuando entramos aún no había llegado el profesor, me dirigía a mi asiento del otro día cuando note que alguien me agarraba del codo, me gire y vi a Aaron.

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por que no te sientas hoy conmigo? - pregunto sonriendo.

Su actitud había cambiado nada mas entrar en clase, definitivamente era muy extraño.

-¿No le importara a tu compañero? -pregunte.

-No, por que no tengo, ¿te vas a sentar conmigo? - su mirada era de suplica, pero también pude ver miedo y culpabilidad.

-Bueno, vale -dije rindiéndome.

Fuimos hasta la segunda fila, fue sentarme y el profesor entrar en clase.

Durante la clase no hablamos nada, a veces el miraba y lo sorprendía mirándome.

Al finalizar las clases Aaron rompió el silencio.

-Diana.

-Si - dije volviendo hacia el.

-Hoy no por que me tengo que ir, pero ¿querrías almorzar mañana conmigo? -pude notar su duda antes de preguntar – solo si tu quieres, y a tus amigos no le importa.

-Claro -le sonreí

Aunque por su parte recibí una sonrisa de alegría, esa alegría no llego a sus ojos, sabia que me ocultaba algo.

-Bueno, hasta mañana Diana -dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

-Hasta mañana.

La mañana paso muy rápido y cuando me fui a dar cuenta ya era la hora de almorzar me dirigí hacia cafetería, cuando entre ya estaban todos sentado en la misma mesa que ayer.

Cogí una bandeja y me dirigí a la cola, cuando me sirvieron me fui a la mesa.

-Hola chicos -salude.

-Que como a ido tu segundo día de clase -pregunto Jane

-Muy bien -respondí.

-Te hemos visto muy amiguita de Aaron Mayer -soltó Rylan.

Vi como Irma le daba un codazo.

-No somos tampoco amigos, el es el que me habla, me invito a que mañana almorzara con el -levante la vista me estaban mirando sorprendidos y con las bocas abiertas – si no os importa claro, si os molesta me lo decís y le digo qu-

Jane me corto.

-¡Que te a invitado a almorzar con el! -dijo alucinando.

-Si que es lo que pasa -pregunte confusa

-Aaron y Viola Mayer no se comunican con nadie que no sean ellos dos a excepción de una amiga de Viola, se llama Claudia no se si sabes quien es, tu y yo tenemos clase de Arte con ella.

La verdad nunca me había fijado en ninguna chica con ese nombre, prestare mas atención en la próxima clase, lo mismo me puede decir que es lo que esconde Aaron.

Irma me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Y mucho menos había intentado entablar conversación con una chica, y encima nueva, nunca se había mostrado así con nadie -dijo Irma aún alucinando.

-La gente cambia – respondí.

-Pero no del día a la mañana -se defendió.

Marcos viendo mi agobio cambio de tema, estuvimos hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta que toco el timbre para ir a la próxima clase.

Se me paso volando las siguientes horas.

Cuando salí de clases fui a recoger a Niko y cuando llegamos a casa lo deje jugando en el salón mientras yo veía la televisión.

Me quede dormida en el sillón, cuando desperté mire la hora en mi móvil las siete y media ya faltaba poco para que mama volviera, mira a mi alrededor y no vi a Niko.

-Niko -lo llame -¡Niko!

Fui hacia la cocina y estaba mirando a la ventana," Oh no, otra vez no" pensé.

Me acerque y me arrodille hasta su altura.

-Que estas mirando Niko -le pregunte.

Me miro y lo mas sorprendente fue cuando abrió su pequeña boca.

-Ah, nene -dijo señalando a la ventana.

Me quede desconcertada, Niko había hablado.

* * *

**De nuevo mil gracias por su apoyo,**

**no saben lo feliz que soy de k so guste la historia ,**

**Kiero darles las gracias a Yuliss y Koko7180,**

**por recomendarme en sus fics, GRACIAS CHIAS!!sois las mejores!!**

**tambeina provecho para recomendaros un fic colgado tambien en esta categoria**

**llamado "Teenager Vampire Hunters", lo estamos escribiendo entre cuatro, Yuliss, Samanta-m, Koko7180 y yo, espero k so paseis!**

**si kereis k no tarde la proxima vez en actualziar dadle a**_** GO!!**_

_**Bye, Bye!!**_


	6. Sospechas

**Ho00ola!**

**Antes k anda mil gracias por sus reviews!,**

**vuestro apoyo me a levantado los animos **

**siento k en el anterior capitulo ubiera una ekivocacion, puse sin damre cuenta Bella en vez de Diana, sorry!**

**intentare k no vuelva aocurrir, es lo k pasa por estar obsesionada con Crepusculo :P xD, tambien siento k para algunos sea tan E&B, prometo k pronto no sera parecido :)**

**Espero k os guste!!**

* * *

**Quinto capitulo**

**Sospechas**

Aún no me podía creer lo que Niko hubiera hablado.

-Que as dicho -dije mirándole a los ojos.

El simplemente me miro y siguió señalando a la venta, pero no volvía hablar.

-Niko quien hay afuera.

De repente una sombra paso a una velocidad fugaz por la ventana, mis ojos se abrieron mucho, estaba atemorizada,¿quien podría estar hay afuera?.

Sin pensármelo dos veces cogí a Niko y fui hacia el teléfono.

-Departamento de policía.

-Si, hola quería que viniera alguien a mi casa, estoy sola con mi hermano y he visto a alguien rondando por el jardín -dije apunto de llorar – estoy muy asustada.

-Señorita, cierre todas las puertas y ventanas y quédese en alguna habitación, y no haga ruido, enseguida vamos, déme su dirección.

Le di la dirección y a continuación colgué.

Fui cuarto pro cuarto cerrando ventanas y puertas, siempre con Niko a cuestas, no pensaba dejarlo solo, luego me fui al salón y me escondí entre la pared y el sofá, seguía escuchando unos pasos fuera, las lágrimas caían por mi rostro y Niko comenzó a llorar.

-Shh shhh , no llores no pasa nada yo estoy contigo -le tranquilice mientras le mecía en mis brazos.

Una imagen vino a mi cabeza, seria el, no, no puede ser el jamás nos encontraría aquí y nadie a podido decirle nada.

Me tranquilice cuando escuche la sirena de la policía, me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Había alguien tras ella pero yo me quede inmóvil esperando órdenes.

-Señorita soy el jefe de policía Rodson, podría abrirme la puerta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrí, frete a mi había un hombre moreno de unos cuarenta años y detrás suya dos hombres mas pero estos eran mas jóvenes.

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿es usted quien a llamado?

-Si

-Mis hombres ya están rodeando el jardín si no le importa, ellos van a mirar dentro de la casa – dijo señalando a los dos hombres de detrás suya.

-Claro.

-Mientras me gustaría hablar con usted

Le invite a pasar y fuimos a la cocina.

-¿Se encuentran los dos solos?

-Si, mi madre esta trabajando no tardara mucho en llegar.

-Que es lo que a pasado.

Le relate lo ocurrido estos días atrás, que me sentía vigilada, lo que pasaba últimamente con Niko y lo que paso antes de llamar.

El hombre me escucho sin interrupciones mientras yo hablaba, de vez en cuando escribía algo en una libreta, o me hacia alguna pregunta, me pregunto si tenia algún enemigo, esa pregunta hizo que me tensara y el lo noto.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, estoy perfectamente.

-Entonces ¿usted o su familia conocen a alguien que quiera hacerles daño?

-No -mentí, baje la mirada, mi madre siempre decía que en mis ojos se reflejaba cuando mentía o decía la verdad.

-Esta segura -insistió

-Si

En ese momento entro un hombre por la puerta con mi madre detrás.

-Oh, Diana, estas bien -dijo abrazándome

-Si mama estoy bien.

-Este policía me explico lo que ocurrió, siento haberos dejado solos.

-No te preocupes solo a sido un susto.

-Jefe Rodson, no había nadie en el jardín ni en la casa, pero hemos encontrado un trozo de una camiseta en unos de los arbustos frente a la ventana de la cocina.

Saco el trozo de camiseta, estaba metido en un sobre transparente, era de un tono azul, era del mismo color que la camiseta de Aaron, de repente me empecé a sentir mal, sentía un sudor frió por mi frente y como se me nublaba la vista.

-Muy bien llévelo al laboratorio, señorita...- me miro preocupado – señorita se encuentra bien.

-Que te pasa Diana.

-Estoy bien -dije poniendo mi mano en la frente.

-Será mejor que la tumbe en al cama, no tiene muy buen aspecto – le dijo el policía a mi madre -será causa del susto que se a llevado

Mi madre me ayudo a levantarme, no sentía mis piernas y de repente lo vi todo negro.

Me encontraba tumbada y atada a una mesa, mire para todos lados pero solo veía oscuridad, escuche el sonido chirriante de una puerta gire mi cabeza hacia donde provenía el sonido, pero no veía nada.

Escuche unos pasos en mi dirección, no se pero involuntariamente me puse a temblar, y de mis ojos escaparos unas lágrimas, era todo muy raro no podía controlar mi miedo, sentía que estaba en peligro pero no podía moverme.

Una figura para a pocos pasos de mi, podía ver su silueta, pero nada mas, por su forma deduje que era una mujer, de repente y sin esperarlo tras ella había la sombra de un hombre, ella se acerco un poco mas puede ver una sonrisa de malicia en su cara, y sin esperarlo note como unos colmillos se clavaban en mi garganta, no chille, no me queje, ya todo me daba igual, no lo entiendo pero sentía paz, era como si yo deseara esto...

-Diana -dijo una voz -Diana despierta.

Me empezaron a zarandear y poco a poco abrí los ojos, había sido todo un sueño.

-¿Por que lloras? -estaba llorando, toque mi mejilla y estaba húmeda – me as preocupado ¿como te encuentras?

-Bien – dije intentando sentarme en la cama, pero me vino de repente un mareo y tuve que volver a tumbarme.

-Aún te encuentras mal, deberíamos de ir a un medico -dijo preocupada.

-No a un medico no, sabes que odio los hospitales, cada vez que vas siempre te sacan algo malo, prefiero vivir en la ignorancia -dije muy tranquila, sabia que a mi madre no le gustaba mi punto de vista, pero no soporto los hospitales, con tantas personas enfermas, y ese olor que lo caracteriza, ¿y si se me pegaba algo?, definitivamente no iría.

Me percate de que no había ningún policía.

-Donde están los policías.

-Hace un rato que se fueron.

-Mama, crees que puede ser el.

Note como mi madre se tensaba y el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

-No lo se...no lo creo...nadie sabe que estamos aquí

-Tienes razón...

-Bueno mañana no iras al instituto después de este susto creo que te conviene descansar.

Sabia que dijo esto para cambiar de tema, pero no la culpo ha sufrido mucho y es normal que intente evitar este tema.

-No, estoy bien, no quiero faltar a clases.

-Pero.

-Tranquila estoy bien - dije sonriendo.

-Vale.

Salio de la habitación y me quede nuevamente sola, seria Aaron el que me vigilaba, no, no creo, vale no confió mucho en el, pero no lo veo capaz de llegar a tanto, además que el trozo de tele que encontraron sea del mismo color que su camiseta de esta mañana no tiene que ver nada ¿ o si?.

Me quede dormida pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

Me desperté con el sonido del despertador, me levanta y me dirigía al baño, me mire en el espejo, tenia una pinta horrible, estaba mas pálida que de costumbre, seguramente debido al desmayo, mis pelos eran un desastre, vi que no tenían solución y los recogí en una coleta, me lave la cara para espabilarme y me los dientes, fui al cuarto y me puse unos vaqueros caídos con una camiseta gris y mis converses, cogí la sudadera y me fui a desayunar.

En la cocina ya estaba mi madre con el desayuno y Niko en su sillita.

-Bueno días.

-Buenos días, ¿como te encuentras hoy?

-Muy bien

-Aún no tienes muy buena cara, por que no te quedas en casa

-Mama ya hablamos ayer sobre esto, no quiero perder clases, no te preocupes estoy perfectamente.

Desayune y me fui al instituto, dejando antes a Niko en la guardería.

Aparque en la primera plaza que vi, aún era temprano y no había casi nadie, decidí irme a la parte trasera de secretaria, donde había un pequeño césped con bancos, me senté en uno de ellos, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la tranquilidad del momento.

Cuando de repente mi preciado silencio fue sustituido por una preciosa voz aterciopelada, esa voz era inconfundible, se escuchaba de cerca, pero aún así tenia que hacer un esfuerzo por escuchar.

-Te digo que no -dijo Aaron

-Ya lo viste, lo intente pero no tuvo la reacción que esperabas, lo unico que puedes hacer es cumplir la misión, lo siento…- dijo Viola.

-Pero…

-Es nuestra misión, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -repitió ella.

-No estoy seguro de esto -decía el preocupado.

-Con todo lo que te as arriesgado...

Ya no pude escuchar mas, ¿a que se referían con una misión?, me levante para irme antes de que me pillaran escuchando, pero fue inútil tropecé y caí al césped haciendo que ellos se volvieran en mi dirección.

* * *

**De nuevo mil gracias por su apoyo,**

**tambeina aprovecho para recomendaros un fic colgado tambien en esta categoria**

**llamado "Teenager Vampire Hunters", lo estamos escribiendo entre cuatro, Yuliss, Samanta-m, Koko7180 y yo, nos acemos llamar Vamp Girls, espero k so paseis!**

**dadle a**_** GO!!**_

_**Bye, Bye!!**_


	7. Olvídalo

**Hoo0ola!!**

**aki os traigo otro capitulo de Bite Me **

**dedico este capi a todos los k leen mi fic!!**

**espero k os guste!!**

* * *

**Sexto capitulo**

**Olvídalo**

Me levante lo mas rápido que pude, mire en su dirección, me miraban con horror, salí a correr, llegue hasta el aparcamiento, pare para coger aire, mire en todas las direcciones pero no los veía ni a el ni a su hermana, suspire, empecé a caminar hacia mi clase cuando una fuerte mano me agarro del brazo.

-Diana

Me volví para encontrarme frente a frente con Aaron, me miraba con preocupación y miedo, como es posible que no lo halla escuchado llegar, y como a podido llegar tan rápido si e mirada en todas las direcciones y no lo veía, peor aún que se supone que debería hacer yo ahora.

Pregunte lo primero que me cruzo por la cabeza, quería retrasar el momento en el que me preguntara algo sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿como haces para acercarte sin hacer ningún ruido? -vaya estupidez.

Se puso tenso y quito su perfecta mano de mi brazo, no pensé que esta absurda pregunta pudiera tener esa reacción en el, definitivamente ocultaba algo, y estaba claro que no quería que yo me enterara.

-No serás que te estas quedando un poco sorda – dijo el con el rostro serio pero con un tono burlo en su voz.

Le mire con odio pero no me dejo hablar.

-Yo quería hablar de otra cosa – me corto.

No ahora venia la parte difícil que se supone que debía decirle.

-Veras yo...quería saber...que fue lo que -paro de hablar y me miro a los ojos.

Iba a continuar hablando cuando, gracias a dios, el segundo timbre sonó avisando de que las clases ya habían comenzado,.

-Tengo que irme no quiero que me castiguen por llegar tarde -me despedí dejándolo allí plantado y salí a correr.

-Que no se te olvide que hoy almuerzas conmigo -grito – te estaré esperando en cafetería.

Mierda, lo olvide, ahora mi plan de esquivarlo durante todo el día no lo iba a poder llevar a cabo, no me queda otra que enfrentarme a el y mentir, aunque sea lo que mas odio, de todos modos toda mi vida es una mentira.

Llegue a clase de matemáticas el profesor ya estaba dentro, suspire y pegue en al puerta.

-Adelante.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, me han surgido unos imprevisto -me disculpe.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir, pasa – dijo mirándome con desaprobación.

Vi como todos mis compañeros me miraban, algunos incluso cuchicheaban, llegue a escuchar cosas como "como se a podido fijar en ella" "escuchaste lo que ocurrió a noche" "yo creo que no es de fiar". Me senté junto a Jane, quien me miraba con preocupación.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?

-Dime tú que es lo que sucede.

-Nada

-Como que nada, este pueblo es muy pequeño aquí uno se entera de todo, ahora mismo eres la comidilla del instituto, pro ser la nueva, por lo que ocurrió a noche en tu casa y por supuesto se a corrido al voz de que as hablado con Aaron Mayer y que hoy almorzaras con el.

-Como se han enterado de esto ultimo.

-No lo se, pero lo que esta claro es que a partir de ahora las chicas te van a odiar a muerte pero tranquila Irma y yo seguiremos siendo tus amigas -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias creo que eso me sube la autoestima -le correspondí -voy a necesitar a alguien para combatir con estas fieras o se me echaran encima.

Las dos reímos y lo único que conseguimos fue que el profesor nos llamara la atención.

-Y dime que ocurrió ayer en tu casa.

-No se supone que ya lo sabes.

-Si pero nunca te puedes fiar de lo que te cuenten otras personas, siempre es mejor escucharlo de la persona a la que le a ocurrido.

-Eres una cotilla.

-Lo se -río.

Le conté todo lo ocurrido, básicamente lo mismo que le dije al jefe de policía, que llevaba días siendo vigilada, lo que ocurría con Niko, y lo que paso a noche.

-Tía tu hermano da miedo.

-No lo sabes tu bien.

-Y tienes idea de quien puede ser.

-No -mentí

Aún tengo mis dudas, podría ser el mi padre, pero tampoco estoy segura, por que ¿como podría encontrarnos?, además si fuera el ya nos abría atacado, y si fuera Aaron, no me gusta acusar a la gente sin pruebas, pero el trozo de camiseta era del mismo color que la que llevaba el, ¿podría ser una coincidencia?.

-Eh Diana – Jane pasaba su mano por mi cara - ya a terminado la clase.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta.

-Bueno hoy vas a almorzar con Aaron ¿no?.

-Si

-Pues nos veremos en cafetería, estaré vigilando -dijo poniendo un dedo en su ojo.

-Claro -reí

La mañana paso bastante rápida, cada vez faltaba menos para la hora de comer y en mis estomago tenia un nudo, tenia miedo que volviera a sacar la conversación de esta mañana.

Toco el último timbre, el que avisaba que ya habían terminado las clases de la mañana, cogí mi mochila y me dirigí hacia cafetería con pasos lentos.

Cuando llegue estaba abarrotado de gente, busque con la mirada a Aaron pero no lo vi, por un momento sentí alivio por librarme de sus preguntas y decepción por no poder estar con el...espera e dicho POR NO PODER ESTAR CON EL, en que estoy pensando.

Me puse a la cola con mi bandeja cuando me sirvieron la comida, me quede quieta en medio de la cafetería, que se supone que hago ahora, mejor me siento con mis amigos ya que Aaron no esta.

Empecé andar hacia la mesa de mis compañeros, cuando una mano me agarrándome la cintura y me cambio de dirección.

-Creía que hoy ibas a almorzar conmigo -me susurro en el oído.

Un escalofrió me recorrió por toda la columna vertebral.

Me guío hasta una mesa apartada de la multitud de estudiantes y separo una silla para que me sentara.

-¿se te olvido que comías conmigo? -pregunto

-No, simplemente como no te veía pensé que te habías arrepentido

-Por que crees que me arrepentiría

-No se -dije sinceramente.

Se sentó frente a mí y se quedo mirándome.

-Siento lo ocurrido a noche en tu casa, debiste haber pasado mucho miedo

-No lo sabes bien, me encontraba sola con mi hermano, y créeme el no era de mucha ayuda – me miro con curiosidad

Por que le contaba esto si el estaba en mi lista de sospechosos. Pero no se sentía que si se lo contaba podría averiguar por sus reacciones si el tuvo algo que ver con lo de a noche.

-¿por que?

-Solo es un niño de tres años, llevaba días asustándome con sus repentinos paseos nocturnos y a noche hablo por primera vez – le mire para ver como reaccionaba, pero estaba sereno.

-¿Que dijo? - se intereso.

-Señalo con el dedo a la ventana, y dijo ah nene -no pude evitar reír por la imitación que hice de mi hermano.

Lo mire estaba tenso.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, ¿por que crees que hizo eso?

-Supongo por que vio a alguien, estos días atrás cuando me lo encontraba, solo mirando a un punto fijo, parecía como si estuviera hablando con alguien, pero cuando yo llegaba a su altura y miraba a donde el no había nada, eso hacia que me asustara mas, o será lo que dicen de que los niños pequeños que tienen un sexto sentido y ven cosas que no ven los mayores.

-Será eso -dijo en un susurro.

Su reacciones eran bastantes raras, pero prefería cambiar de opinión no quería seguir hablando de esto.

-¿No comes? -pregunte ya que veía que no había traído ninguna bandeja.

-No tengo ganas -respondió -la que debería comer eres tu, se te va a enfriar los macarrones.

Empecé a comer con su miraba fija en mi, era un poco incomodo que comer cuando estas siendo vigilada.

-Te importaría dejar de mirarme mientras como, no me siento muy cómoda

-Lo siento -dijo volviendo la cara.

Estuvimos un rato mas en silencio hasta que el lo rompió.

-Que hacías esta mañana detrás de secretaria.

Empezaban las preguntas.

-Llegue temprano, así que decidí irme a los bancos traseros de secretaria a relajarme, se que por allí no suelen ir los alumnos.

Pareció meditar mi respuesta, para luego atacarme con otra mas.

-Diana, que fue...lo que-

-No escuche nada de ninguna misión – mierda, me e descubierto yo sola, espero que no me haya oído, estoy tan nerviosa que no e pensado lo que e dicho.

Vi como se tensaba, no si que lo a oído.

-¿Que fue lo que oíste exactamente? -pregunto con miedo.

-No escuche nada.

Me miro confundido.

-Te das cuenta de que te contradices tu sola – si, si que me doy cuenta, soy estúpida.

-¿Que fue lo que escuchaste? -repitió en un tono mas severo.

Empecé a ponerme mas nerviosa y de nuevo ese sudor frió me recorría el cuerpo, lo veía todo nublado, sentí que en cualquier momento me iba a caer al suelo, pude escuchar la voz de Aaron llamarme "Diana, ¡Diana!, estas bien, que te ocurre".

De repente todo negro.

Desperté en una cama, mire desorientada hasta que vi a Aaron, mirarme con cara de preocupación.

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunte en un susurro.

-En la enfermería

_-¿Que es lo que a pasado?_

-Estábamos en cafetería hablando, cuando te as puesto blanca y un sudor recorría tu cara, empecé a llamarte pero era como si no estuvieras aquí y de repente te desmayaste, pude cogerte antes de que cayeras al suelo.

-Ah...

Aaron se levanto de la silla y se puso despaldas a mi.

-Diana, lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidar todo lo que escuchaste esta mañana, y alejarte de Forks...aquí no estas segura.

* * *

**MIL GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS!!**

**Lo de siemrpe pasaros por mis otros fics, mientras mas reviews dejeis antes actualziare :P**

**Mientras mas reviews dejeis antes actualizo!! no sabeis lo feliz k me ace abrir el correo y ver tantos mensajes de ff se em ilumina al cara :P**

**Muchos bss!! dadle a **_**GO!**_

actualize tambien Uniendo Caminos! pasaros!

**_Bye, Bye!!_**


	8. Encuentro

_Ho00olaa!!_

_e vuelto y aki os traigo otr ams_

_este fic ya mismo acaba es muy cortito _

_le kedaran cinco o asi,_

_espero k les guste!_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**_Encuentro_**

La enfermera se hizo cargo de llamar a mi madre para que me viniera a buscarme, después de lo que había ocurrido no se atrevían a dejarme ir sola, me quede recostada en la cama mientras ella iba a llamar.

Lo que me había dicho Aaron me había dejado muy mal, primero, no entendía por que quería alejarme de aquí, no se pero al escucharlo hablar sentí que todas sus palabras tenían un doble sentido, mi razón me decía que no confiara en él, pero mi corazón me decía lo contrario.

Se que intenta protegerme de algo ¿pero de que?, ¿que puede haber mas peligroso que mi propio padre?, o quizás Aaron sabe sobre mi pasado y quiere protegerme, por que piensa que aquí me puede encontrar, no eso no puede pasar, nadie sabe nada sobre mi, ¿como se iba a enterar él?

Estaba sacando conclusiones muy precipitadas, se que él escondía algo, por mucho que insista en que debo olvidar lo que escuche esta mañana no puedo, además tampoco entiendo lo que me esta pasando, me gusta estar con él, hablar con él, sentirle cerca mía, y a la vez desconfió de él, son emociones nuevas que jamás pensé experimentar en una misma persona.

Sentí la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

_-Señoria Stwear_ -me voltee para mirar a la enfermera – _su madre acaba de llegar la esta esperando._

Me levante de la cama y salí con prisas de la habitación, sentada en un silla del pasillo me esperaba mi madre con la angustia reflejada en su cara, cuando me miro, pude ver la alegría llegar a sus ojos.

Habían pasado tres días desde mi desmayo, tres días en los que no había señales de vida de Aaron ni de su hermana, creo que ya es hora de hablar con Claudia la amiga de Viola, ella puede ayudarme a descubrir que es lo que esconde Aaron.

Me dirigí a mi ultima clase del día y de la semana, Arte, nada mas poner un pie en clase una chica se me acerco.

-Soy Claudia ¿me estabas buscando? -dijo parándose frente a mi.

La mire por primera vez a la cara, era alta tenia una melena corto de un rubio muy oscuro, unos grandes ojos chocolates con una expresión amable y una gran sonrisa.

-Eh..Hola, yo soy Diana, ¿como has sabido que -

Se puso tensa y borro la sonrisa de su cara.

-No es necesario que sepas tanto, yo se que me estabas buscando y te e ahorrado el trabajo –me corto volviendo a sonreír

-Pero es muy extraño que sepas que-

-Te e dicho que no es necesario que sepas tanto -volvió a repetir con un tono amenazador.

Decidí no hablar mas sobre el tema o conseguiría tener mas enemigos, preferí centrarme en lo que me interesaba.

Iba hablar cuando me corto.

-Vayamos a hablar a otro lugar mas tranquilo – me estaba diciendo que hiciéramos novillo, ella leyó el desconcierto en mi cara - la profesora hoy va a faltar y tendremos hora libre no tienes por que preocuparte -sonrió

Salimos del aula y nos dirigimos a un banco cercano al edificio.

-Todos están en clase aquí no nos molestaran -me volví hablar con amabilidad -siéntate aquí a mi lado.

Desde luego esta chica era igual de rara que Aaron y Viola, tenía unos cambios de personalidad muy raros, no me extraña que sean amigos.

-Creo que hemos empezado con mal pie, soy Claudia Carrigan -dijo estendiendo su mano.

Se la estreche con una sonrisa.

-Diana Stwear.

Había notado que era igual de pálida y que parecía igual de dura que los hermanos Mayer, pero al estrechar su mano estaba calida, no fría como la de ellos.

-Yo quería preguntarte algo -dije algo avergonzada.

-Dispara

-Se que eres amiga de Viola – asintió - ¿que sabes sobre su familia?

-La verdad no se mucho, su padre trabaja en una agencia en Port Angeles, y su madre trabaja en la guardaría de Forks, son solo dos hermanos, Aaron y ella y aunque no sean ricos viven bastante bien, se mudaron aquí por motivos personales, nunca e sabia cuales, pero se que es algo relacionado con un familiar, un tío de la madre de ellos.

Me miro y sonrió.

-Todos piensan que son mala gente, pero son muy buenas personas lo se, por que e tenido el gusto de conocerlos, ellos me ayudaron cuando mas lo necesitaba - sonrió tristemente, se notaba que le tenia mucho cariño -y se que serian incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien...eso según las circunstancias -esto ultimo lo susurro mas bien para ella.

-¿Como has dicho?

-No, nada -se tenso.

A que se refería con según las circunstancias esto era cada vez mas raro, estuvimos un rato mas en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió.

-Diana -me llamo – se que Aaron te advirtió que salieras de Forks, que aquí no estas a salvo, ¿me equivoco?.

-No

-Deberías hacerle caso -volvía a ponerse seria.

-¿Por que?

-Es una de las pocos personas, por no decir la única, que conozco que no suelen dar consejos, pero que cuando da alguno, es mejor hacerle caso, siempre que el dice algo es por que hay razones de peso sobre ello, y no e visto que jamás se haya equivocado -me miro – si yo fuera tu haría caso de sus palabras sin dudar.

Me quede perpleja, ¿a que venia esto?, por que me contaba todo esto, que le pasaba a todo el mundo, ¿de que me tenia que proteger?, no creo que ellos sepan nada sobre mi padre, y si el llegara a encontrarnos pasaría mucho tiempo, y no había pasado ni un mes.

-Pero...-

-No hay nada mas que hablar Diana -dijo levantándose – siento haberme comportado tan brusca, pero hay verdades que son mejor ignorar.

-¿Sugieres que siga viviendo en la ignorancia cuando todo el mundo intenta protegerme y no se de que? - dije incrédula

-No siempre hace bien el saber la verdad, a veces es preferible no saberlo, yo personalmente preferiría no haber insistido en saber ciertas cosas, no sabes lo que puedes llegar a arrepentirte.

-Estas loca – bufe – sea para bien o para mal es mejor saberlo siempre.

-Esa es tu opino, pero estoy segura de que si lo supieras saldrías corriendo por esa puerta – señalo la salida del instituto – además, no dejo de pensar que todo tiene un limite, y tu ya te estas pasando de la raya -dijo ofendida

Iba a responder cuando el timbre sonó avisando que ya habían terminado las clases.

-Adiós Diana, espero volver a verte pronto – y salio dispara como alma que lleva al diablo.

Esta chica me había dejado desconcertada, no puedo dejar de pensar en sus palabras, como pude influir tanto en mí.

Me pase parte de la tarde haciendo los deberes y cuidando de Niko mientras mama iba a las compras, hoy tenia día libre, así que cuando volvió de las compras decidí ir a dar una vuelta por la playa, solo quedaba una hora para que llegara el crepúsculo y no quería perderme esa hermosa vista desde la playa.

Me monte en mi coche y me dirigí a La Push, hoy me apetecía estar sola y aclarar mis pensamientos así que deje a Niko en casa.

La playa estaba desierta, cogí mis zapatos en la mano y fui hundiendo mis pies en la arena hasta un punto cerca de la orilla, me senté sobre la arena y deje que el viento moviera mi pelo atrayendo con el olor a mar, cerré los ojos para poder disfrutar al máximo de este momento y escuche como se movían las olas.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en esa posición, solo desperté de ese trance cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, abrí los ojos para hacer contacto con los ojos mas bonitos de la tierra, los de él, los de Aaron.

-Hola -sonrío

-¿Que haces aquí? -pregunte confusa

-Vaya vaya, veo que no tienes modales, ya ni siquiera saludas, vas directa al grano -río.

No se que me pasaba pero me gustaba estar a su lado, estos días que ha estado faltando me e sentido muy sola como si me faltara algo y sabia que ese algo era él.

-Vale lo siento -sonreí - hola Aaron, ¿que a sido de ti y tu hermana estos tres días?

-Otra vez vas al grano -volvió a reír – Veo que no me has echo caso - susurro mirándome serio

No pensaba ceder a sus suplicas de que me fuera de Forks, así que preferí ignorarlo.

-¿Me vas a contestar? - el capto la indirecta de que no quería hablar de ello.

-Hemos tenido que salir de Forks…asuntos personales -dijo muy serio

-Oh, y me vas a explicar por que..-

-Hoy estas muy habladora ¿verdad? -me corto.

-Si ¿te molesta? -dije ofendida- por que si te molesta puedes irte nadie te a dicho que me hablaras, ni te acercaras a mí.

-Tienes razón...-susurro

Ahora era cuando me sentía culpable, había sido muy ruda con él, seré estúpida, llevo queriendo verle todo estos días y voy y me comporto borde con él, ya que me estaba hablando con tanto cariño y amabilidad voy yo y meto la pata.

-Lo siento, e sido muy brusca, pero compréndeme, me dices que debo olvidar todo lo que escuche la otra mañana -me miro sorprendido, vale ya lo he confesado no hay marcha atrás – desapareces tres días, tres días que no entiendo por que no e podía dejar de pensar en ti, de repente apareces y me vuelves hablar como siempre, que digo como siempre, te comportas mejor conmigo, me hablas con cariño y amabilidad, cosa que antes te costaba un poco, como si todo lo que me hayas estado mostrando últimamente fuera una fachada y este sea tu verdadero yo - me miro aún mas sorprendido – o quizás me equivoque y la fachada sea el comportamiento que estas teniendo ahora conmigo, pero la verdad no lo se, lo único que se es que ahora que estas aquí a mi lado sentado soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, y no me preguntes por que, por que la verdad no tengo ni idea y sabes...-

-Calla - me corto mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

Oh dios!, ¿yo había dicho todo eso? En que estaba pensando y encima me había callado, notaba que me estaba poniendo como un tomate, vamos Diana di algo, di algo, va a pensar que eres tonta.

-¿Q-que? -dije sin respiración por su mirada

Bien creo que con mi mala interpretación e parecido aún mas tonta.

Note que su mirada tenia un brillo especial, mi corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento, sentía mi pulso disparado y el color de mis mejillas iban en aumento, puso una de sus perfectas mano en mi mejilla derecha e instintivamente me entro miedo, y me incline un poco hacia atrás, el lo noto, pero nada de eso le hizo retroceder.

-No tienes por que temer, no te voy hacer daño, ni yo ni nadie -susurro dolido y note que sus palabras tenían un doble significado.

Se fue acercando un poco mas a mi rostro y yo volví a mi posición inicial, invitándole a que prosiguiera con lo que fuera hacer, se encontraba a centímetros de mi y yo cerré los ojos, sentí como sus labios rozaban mi labio superior para luego bajar y aplastar sus labios contra los míos, era la sensación mas apasionante que jamás había experimentado, lo que empezó siendo un beso dulce acabo por ser apasionante, sus labios se movían insistentes sobre los míos y yo le seguí el juego.

Fui levantando mis manos y envolviéndolas en su pelo, él fue escurriendo sus brazos por mis hombros hasta llegar a mis caderas, nos separábamos un poco para respirar pero luego volvía apoderarse de mis labios.

Poco a poco fue tumbándome en la arena, y se echo sobre mi, y yo no se lo impedía, me gustaba esa sensación, no quería darme cuenta por mis estúpidas sospechas, por mi desconfianza hacia las personas, pero yo estaba enamorada de Aaron, el era lo que yo quería y por lo visto era correspondido, como pude estar tan ciega.

Sentía sus manso viajar por mi cuerpo, sin esperármelo empezamos a rodar por al arena, sin separar nuestros labios, sin separar nuestros brazos, acabamos a la orilla del mar, siendo mojados por el agua, pasaron unos minutos mas hasta que el se separo de mi, puso los brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, las olas seguían mojándonos y el crepúsculo ya estaba apareciendo cuando él hablo.

-No sabes lo que e deseado que pasara esto desde que te conocí – clavo su mirada en mis ojos – Diana, Te amo.

* * *

os a gustado!¿

espero k si, mil gracias por sus **reviews**

si no fuera por vosotros abria dejado esta istoria

bueno deciros k os paseis por los fics k ay de **vampiros** tambien en esta zona

actualziados de** Koko7180 y Yuliss**, y tambien el k tenemos las tres junto a

**samanta-m (Vamp Girls).**

Y pasaos por mis otros fics, e actualizado** Falses Appaerances**,

dejad **reviews** para saber si os gusta!!

dadle a **GO!!**

Bye, Bye!!

**... EiShel Hale ...**


	9. Síntomas

**Ho00ola!**

**siento aber tardado pero mas vale tarde k nunca ¿no?**

**bueno sin mas istorias aki os lo dejo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Síntomas**

Ya había pasado una semana desde mi encuentro con Aaron en la playa, estuvimos allí hasta que anocheció por completo luego me acompaño a casa, y me dio un beso de despedida, que hizo que mis mejillas ardieran, mama me regaño por haber llegado empapada en agua, pero no me importo por que ese día había sido el mejor de mi vida.

Los siguientes días fueron a mejor ya que estaba siempre con él.

Ahora...éramos novios, después de aquello, me dijo que seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo si aceptaba ser su novia, no podía negarme, no solo por las palabras tan bonitas que me dijo si no por que yo también lo amo, aún no se lo e confesado, el ya me lo confeso y sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se acelerada de emoción, pero hay muchas cosas de él que aún desconozco, me ocultaba cosas, es muy misterioso, y la mayoría del tiempo esta tenso, como esperando que suceda algo, esos son los motivos por los que no le digo que le quiero, siento que aún no lo conozco lo suficiente, y que no estoy preparada para decirle unas palabras tan importantes, que podrían unirnos para siempre.

La verdad que eso es lo que quiero, estar con él para siempre, ¿pero y si me enterara de ese secreto que guarda con tanto recelo? ¿Seguiría siendo igual que siempre? Si no me lo dice es por que sabe que podría perjudicarnos, separarnos, y no quiere que eso pase peor tampoco puedo vivir en la ignorancia.

_"No siempre hace bien el saber la verdad, a veces es preferible no saberla"_

Las palabras de Claudia me hicieron pensar, ¿debería hacerle caso?, no me gusta vivir en la ignorancia, pero se por experiencia que saber la verdad tampoco ayuda y mas si es algo malo y no puedes hacer nada por remediarlo, lo mejor será confiar en Aaron, sus razones tendrá para ocultármelo, no puede ser tan malo ¿no?, hoy en la tarde cuando estemos solos se lo confesare todo y le diré lo importante que es para mí.

-¿Diana? - me llamo Jane - ¿estas bien?

-Si, solo me quede pensando en lo que ha cambiado mi vida desde que vine aquí

-Has tenido mucha suerte al encontrar un chico como Aaron -sonrió

-Si, no sabes cuanta

-Vamos, las clases van a empezar

Íbamos para calculo, Jane me hablaba animadamente sobre su algo de ir el sábado al cine, empecé a verlo todo borroso, la voz de Jane era como un susurro lejano

_Diana_

Un sudor frío empezó a recorrer mi frente, me lleve la mano a la cabeza, empecé a tambalearme, no podía mantenerme en pie

_¡Diana! ¿Que te pasa?_

Las rodillas se me doblaron y caí al suelo, sentí la mano de Jane en mi hombro.

_¿Te encuentras bien?, será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería?_

Pasó todo muy rápido de pronto y se volvió todo negro.

-¿Diana?

Los ojos me pesaban pero hice un esfuerzo por abrirlos del todo, Jane mi madre estaba conmigo cogiendo mi mano.

-Mama, ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿como te encuentras?

-Bien, pero...

-¿Te duele algo?

-No, ¿pero que haces aquí? Y ¿que hago yo aquí?

Me senté sobre la camilla y vi que estaba en la enfermería, de nuevo, no es la primera vez que me despertaba aquí.

-Te has vuelto a desmayar Diana, y me llamaron para que viniera a buscarte, una chica Jane estaba aquí contigo cuando llegue pero la enfermera no le dejaba quedarse y la mando a clases, me dijo que la llamaras cuando te encontraras mejor

-Me duele la cabeza

-Diana, me estas empezando a preocupar no es la primera vez que te pasa esto en las últimas semanas

-Estoy bien mama, solo es un desmayo

-Como sea voy a llevarte al hospital que te hagan algunas pruebas, así podré quedarme tranquila

-Mama, estoy bien de verdad

-E dicho que iras Diana, y no hay mas que hablar

-Pero...

-No ahí pero que valga, vas a ir y punto.

Suspire –está bien, pero será para anda por que estoy perfectamente

-Ojala tengas razón, ¿puedes levantarte sola?

-Si

Me levante y salimos de allí rumbo al coche de mi madre.

-Yo voy en mi coche

-No, tú vienes conmigo como te voy a dejar conducir después de lo que te a ocurrido,

mañana te traeré yo al instituto y te vendrás en tu coche, no le pasara nada por quedarse aquí una noche.

-Esta bien, tu mandas

Por la tarde mama insistió de nuevo en ir al hospital no pude negarme, llame a Jane para asegurarle que estaba bien y tuve que cancelar mi cita con Aaron.

-Si estoy bien es mi madre que insiste en que vaya, quiere asegurarse de que este bien

-¿Quieres que vaya con vosotras? -pregunto Aaron desde la otra línea

-No, no hace falta de verdad, solo siento tener que cancelar nuestra cita

-No te preocupes, llámame cuando vuelvas, ya habrá tiempo de más citas

-Está bien, adiós Aaron

-Adiós amor

Colgué, no podría decirle aún que le quería tendría que esperar, suspire, por que cuando me decido siempre se complica algo.

-Diana, venga baja

-Ya voy!

Me hicieron todo tipo de pruebas, pase allí pare de la tarde, el doctor me dijo que en un par de días tenía los resultados, mi madre pareció quedarse un poco mas tranquila y yo también, aunque no tenía miedo de que me pasara nada, mi madre me había asustado con todas sus preocupaciones.

El siguiente día fue normal como siempre, si dejamos de lado que Aaron no se apartaba de mí por si me volvía a dar un desmayo, pero me gustaba que estuviera conmigo.

Era la hora del almuerzo y me dirigí a cafetería seguida por Aaron.

-Voy a ir al baño, tu ve pidiendo la comida

-No tardes

-Si no te preocupes

Me estaba lavando las manos, miré mi reflejo y no tenía buen color, estaba blanca y el sudor frío volvió a parecer, me eche agua en la cara pare refrescarme y evitar que me desplomara en el suelo, como me arrepentía de haberme separado de Aaron, seguí echándome agua, pero de nada sirvió el sudor me podía, me encontraba peor, tenía un nudo en la garganta y empecé a toser, puse mi mano en la boca, y cuando la aparte mis ojos se abrieron de miedo.

Mi mano estaba manchada de sangre.

Los ojos se me cerraron y caí al suelo.

-Diana, despierta

Alguien me golpeo suavemente en la mejilla, abrí los ojos y vi que aún estaba en el baño, en los brazos de Viola.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-No lo se cuando entramos te encontramos aquí tirada, ¿estas bien? ¿Recuerdas lo que paso? - dijo Claudia, de la que no me había percatado que estaba.

¿Que me había pasado?, recordé que estaba lavándome las manos, el sudor frío...la sangre, ¿por que estaba sangrando?

-Solo recuerdo que me desmaye -mentí.

-¿Recuerdas si te hiciste alguna herida?

-No ¿por que?

-Tienes unas de las manos manchadas de sangre

-Si, creo que me corte un dedo por eso vine aquí – Viola me miró y por como lo hizo me di cuenta que no se creía ni una palabra

-Será mejor que vayamos a cafetería Aaron debe de estar muy preocupado – me ayudo a levantarme, lave mi mano y nos fuimos a cafetería.

Ninguna de las tres les dijimos nada de lo ocurrido a Aaron y me sentí aliviada no quería preocuparlo.

A la mañana siguiente recibí una llamada recordándome que hoy fuera a recoger las pruebas y que el doctor pedía que me acompañara mi madre.

Nada mas llegar al hospital el doctor hablo con mi madre en privado, me dejo sola en la sala de espera, cosa que hizo que me asustara aún mas ¿me habrían detectado alguna enfermedad?, no quería pensar en ello.

Mas tarde una enfermera me hizo pasar, mi madre estaba sentada en una de las sillas con los ojos hinchados y rojos y cuando me vio unas lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos, miré al doctor sin comprender su semblante estaba serio y con un gesto de la mano me indico la silla vacía

-Siéntate

Hice lo que me dije y volví a mirar a mi madre, que desvió la vista a su regazo

-¿Que es lo que pasa Doctor?

-Diana, esto que te voy a decir es muy importante, pero tienes derecho a saberlo

-¿Que pasa? ¿los resultados salieron mal?

-_Diana_, te hemos detectado Tuberculosis y por desgracia esta muy avanzado, no podemos hacer nada por ti.

* * *

¿k pasara?...o.o xD

Mil gracias por todos vuestros reviews,

ya solo kedan **dos capis y el epilogo**, espero no retrasarme mucho

chicas queria deciros aver si os podeis pasar por uno de mis fics

**"Falses Appaerances**", por el momento es la k menos lectores tiene

os puedo asegurar k os gustara, es una historia muy diferente de las k

estais acostumbradas a leer, dadle una oportunidad, tambien deciros

k e actualizado** Uniendo Caminos** por si aun no os abeis pasado

bueno nada mas k decir

Dejadme **reviews!** dadle a **_GO!!_**

**Bye, Bye!!**

**... EiShel Hale ...**


	10. Crueles Intenciones

**Ho00ola!**

**si e vueltoo! y bastante pronto!! **

**aki os lo dejoo!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Crueles Intenciones**

_Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis,..._

_Desmayos, sudor frío, sangre..._

_¿Te has echo alguna herida? ¿Tienes una mano manchada de sangre?_

_Tenemos que ir al hospital_

_Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis..._

_No me pasa nada_

_¿Que ocurre? ¿Salieron mal las pruebas?_

_No podemos hacer nada por ti_

_¿Que pasa? _

_Tus días están contados_

_¿Como?_

_Estas enferma_

_Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis..._

_¿Que?_

_Está muy avanzado, no existe solución para ti, lo siento_

_Voy a morir..._

_Eres tan joven_

_Voy a morir...no...no puedo morir...no puedo irme...no puedo irme..._

_Lo siento_

-NO! -chillé

Estaba sentada sobre la cama, con aquel sudor frío que había llegado a odiar recorriendo mi cuerpo, mi corazón estaba acelerado al igual que mi respiración y las lágrimas se desbordaban por mis ojos, ¿por que me tenia que pasar esto a mi? ¿por que justo ahora?, si me hubieran detectado esto hace un años habría sido la chica mas feliz del mundo, solo pro el echo de abandonar está asquerosa vida que solo me a traído sufrimiento, y ahora que por fin soy feliz, me tiene que ocurrir esto.

-¡Hija! ¿Estas bien? -grito mi madre corriendo hasta mi cama

-Si, estoy bien solo a sido una pesadilla -la tranquilice

-Estas otra vez sudando, ¿seguro que estas bien? - pregunto con las lágrimas saltadas

-No llores, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo – mi voz sonó segura pero mis lágrimas me delataron

-Hija... - dijo abrazándome – todo esto es por mi culpa

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada

-Si, si que la tengo -dijo separándose de mi – si hubiera insistido en llevarte al hospital el día que te desmayaste por primera vez, a lo mejor podrían haberlo evitado...no que ahora -mas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro – no quiero perderte

-Mama, quiero que me prometas algo

-Lo que quieras tesoro

-Cuando yo no este, prométeme que seguirás adelante, por Niko y por ti, no dejes que te encuentre, mereces ser feliz

-No podré ser feliz si tu no estas a mi lado

-Mama, esto estaba destinado, todos tenemos que morir tarde o temprano, a mi me llego antes pero no por ello es diferente, quiero que seas feliz, ¿lo harás por mí?, es mi único deseo

-Lo haré - aseguro

-Ve a descansar, yo estoy bien -me miró no muy convencida – te lo digo de verdad, ve

Me dio un beso y se fue de mi habitación.

Me deje caer de nuevo sobre la cama, y fue cuando me derrumbe, solloce en silencio por miedo a despertar a mi madre o a Niko, no quería que me viera en está situación, no quería hacerla sufrir con mi sufrimiento, no le había dicho la verdad, en está semana me e mostrado valiente cuando e hablado con ella, segura de mi misma, hoy había sido la primera vez que me había visto llorar y no quería que viera nada mas.

Tenia mucho miedo, tenia miedo a irme de este mundo y no volver nunca, tenia miedo de alejarme de mama, de Niko...de Aaron, pero no podía hacer nada, el doctor me lo dejo muy claro aquel día _"__, te hemos detectado Tuberculosis y por desgracia esta muy avanzado, no podemos hacer nada por ti"_, tenia miedo de que en mi ausencia él volviera y les hiciera daño, si eso pasara incluso en el cielo o en el infierno, a donde quiera que vaya, me sentiría culpable.

Nadie sabia acerca de mi enfermedad, excepto Viola, ella me encontró el día después de la noticia, arrinconado en un de los baños llorando, en un momento de bajón y le conté todo, me sentí mejor conmigo misma por poder contarlo, desahogarme de toda esa presión, ella insistió en que debía contárselo a Aaron, pero yo la convencí con mas llantos de que no lo hiciera, fue caer muy bajo, pero me daba pánico que él se enterara, a regañadientes acepto con un trato, si no se lo contaba antes de dos semanas, ella lo haría me gustara o no, asentí sin pensármelo dos veces, pero no estaba muy convencida de ello.

Ya había pasado una semana, aún me quedaba otra pero me daba miedo decírselo, ¿me dejaría?, eso seria lo correcto, estoy cada día mas enamorada de él, pero no es justo que él sufra cuando yo ya no este, lo mejor seria contárselo lo antes posible.

Él ya sabia que ocurría algo, según él y tenia toda la razón, estaba muy extraña desde mi visita al hospital, me pregunto mil veces si todo había ido bien y yo le contestaba siempre que si, pero él seguía intranquila, se mostraba mas protector conmigo desde entonces, incluso pensé que Viola se había ido de la lengua, pero si hubiera pasado eso él ya me lo habría dicho.

Me levante bastante tarde, miré la hora,_ ¡las dos y media!, _me salí de la cama y baje al salón para no ver a nadie, miré por toda la casa, vacía, fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer y vi un papel colgado de la nevera.

_Para Diana:_

_Ha surgido un problema en mi trabajo,_

_y tengo que marcharme, Niko está en la guardería,_

_no te preocupes por él, lo recogeré a mi regreso,_

_para que estés tranquila y disfrutes tu día libre,_

_te e dejado la comida en el microondas, si necesitas cualquier cosa,_

_o te encuentras mal, no dudes en llamarme._

_Te quiere, mama _

_P.D: llegare tarde_

¡Genial! Todo el día sola, ¿que haré?, podría llamar a Aaron, y contárselo todo, un momento de sinceridad entre los dos, a lo mejor él también se anima y me cuenta ese secreto que lleva guardado en su corazón y que aún no me a mostrado.

Solo de pensar en contárselo las piernas me temblaban, decidí olvidarme y me puse a comer, cuando termine fregué los platos y subí a mi habitación.

Sobre mi escritorio estaban las pastillas que el doctor me receto, yo esto lo veía una estupidez, pero insistió en que las tomara para retrasar todo lo posible mi...muerte.

Cogí una y me la lleve a la boca, bebí de la botella que había al lado y me tire en la cama, pase toda la tarde escuchando música, leyendo y haciendo deberes, no había recibido ni una llamada de Aaron, y eso era raro... me llamaba todos los días.

Ya era la hora de cenar, mi tarde libre había sido de las peores sin él, no había dado cuenta que le echara tanto de menos, baje a la cocine, me estaba preparando al cena cuando pegaron a la puerta.

Seguro que es mama.

Fui abrir y la sorpresa que me lleve fue de las peores.

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

Intente cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero puso el pie en medio y fue imposible.

-¡Fuera de aquí!

-¿Donde están los modales que te enseñe?

-Tú no me has enseñado nada, solo dolor y asco

-No puedo permitir que me hables así

Empujo la puerta con fuerza abriéndole, yo caí al suelo con grito de dolor y me quede mirándolo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? - escupí

-A ti

-¿No te basto con destrozar todas mis ilusiones? ¿no te basto con destrozar mi vida, la de mama, incluso la de Niko?

-¿Quien es Niko?

-Mi hermano

-Oh! Así que estabais huyendo de mí ¿pensabais que aquí estaríais a salvo?

-Todo lugar es seguro lejos de ti

-¡Te e dicho que no me hables así! - me dio un bofetada que me hizo sangrar por la nariz, las lágrimas luchaban por salir pero yo no se lo iba a permitir

-¿Por que has venido a buscaros?

-No me gusto nada llegar a casa y no ver a nadie, me enfureció mucho, y jure encontraros aunque me costara la vida, ya ves, mi deseo se cumplió, aquí me ves -sonrió – además la última vez que nos vimos dejamos algo a medias, después de ello no sufrirás mas -río – por que no estarás en este mundo

No!, no podía estar pensando en violarme, no podía...me violaría y luego me mataría, me llenaba de rabia e impotencia que fuera él el que me tocara por primera vez y no Aaron como había soñado muchas veces, odiaba que fuera él el que acabara con mi vida, lo que no había conseguido aún mi enfermedad lo iba a conseguir él en estos momentos, preferiría estar un años agonizando en una cama que darle el gusto de que sea él el que acabe con mi miserable vida.

El sudor frío empezó apoderarse de nuevo de mí, no por favor no puedo desmayarme ahora, no por favor, por favor, empecé a toser y mis manos se llenaban de sangre, sangre en abundancia,¿que me esta pasando? ¿Por que tanta sangre?

-¿Por que sangras?

Me quede en silencio

-Responde -ordeno

-Eso a ti no te importa – me pego otro bofetón y una patada en la barriga

-Niña engreída, tu lo has querido

Se fue acercando más a mí, con pasos lentos

-No quería que esto fuera así, quería que te entregases por propia voluntad, pero la situación lo requiere.

Yo yacía en el suelo indefensa, sin nada con que protegerme, sin nadie que me protegiera...sin nada...sin nadie...sola...estaba a su merced, y lo que mas me dolía es que no podría huir de el. Las lágrimas se desbordaban por mi rostro, agache la cabeza no quería darle el gusto de verme sufrir, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Oh, mi preciosa hija esta llorando- el ser al que tanto odiaba, el que tanto había echo sufrir a mi familia, se encontraba frente a mí.

Me cogió de los pelos bruscamente y tiro hacia atrás para que le mirara a los ojos, de mi garganta se escapo un aullido de dolor.

-Tu pagaras por los tres - dijo riendo con maldad.

El ser que se encontraba frente a mí;

El ser que me había echo sufrir;

El ser que estaba apunto de violarme;

El ser que en un tiempo había querido;

El ser que me dio la vida;

El ser que estaba apunto de acabar con ella;

El ser al que hubo un tiempo en el que yo llamaba...papa.

Sabia que este era mi final, que aquí acababa mi existencia, que ya no había salvación para mi.

Yo ya no tenia mas fuerzas para luchar, me tiro al piso y empezó a desgarrarme la camisa usando la fuerza bruta.

Cuando pensaba que ya estaba todo perdido, la puerta de la habitación salio volando y en el marco de ella se encontraba él. Mi salvador.

-Aaron...-susurré

Me miró en mi dirección, tenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados, hizo ademán de acercarse a nosotros pero mi padre hablo.

-Quieto ahí -ordeno mi padre

Sorprendentemente Aaron le hizo caso, cosa que me dejo desconcertada ¿no pensaba ayudarme?

-Suéltala

-Nunca

-Déjala en paz, ella no tiene que sufrir más por tu culpa

-Tu ya no estas en esto, fallaste, nos fallaste a todos ¿como se te ocurrió lagarte a tu presa?, ella era tu objetivo, solo tenias que asegurar de que era ella y nada mas, te has burlado de todos nosotros y no saldrás impune de esto

¿De que estaban hablando? ¿Que yo era la presa de Aaron? ¿de que se conocían?

-Yo no quería hacer esto

-No es cuestión de querer o no, solo tienes que acatar las ordenes que se te dan, se ve que te has dejado llevar por los encantos de mi hija oh...no ya se seguro que la querías poner de tu parte para luego mord...

-¡CALLATE!, ¡jamás pensé en matarla!

-¿Q-que? - pude decir - ¿que es todo esto?

-Oh!, cielo veo que no sabes nada sobre tu_ novio_

-No te atrevas a decírselo – dijo Aaron con los dientes apretados

-¿Por que? ¿Tienes miedo que salga huyendo de ti?

Él silencio reino en la sala, ¿que era Aaron? ¿Mi padre lo sabia?, eran tantas preguntas que estaba empezando a marearme

-Melina...

-No me llamo Melina, Melina murió en aquella habitación cuando tu intentaste hacerme daño

-¡Yo te llamare como me de la gana! - me gane otro bofetón mas

-¡No le vuelvas a pegar o...!

-¿O que?, no puedes hacerme nada o te buscaras problemas y lo sabes

-No te tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a nadie -aseguro Aaron

-Si no le tienes miedo a nada, tampoco le tendrás miedo a que ella lo sepa

-No puedes decírselo, también podrías tener problemas

-Y crees que eso me importa, ya e conseguido lo que tanto ansiaba -me abrazo contra él, intente separarme pero no pude -mi niña

Me volvió a soltar se puso de pie y se alejo un poco de mí

-¿Quieres saber lo que es tu novio?

Me quede en silencio y miré a Aaron, que seguía tenia la mirada perdida y el semblante serio, sus puños seguían apretados.

-Me tomare tu silencio como un si -sonrió – tu querido novio Aaron es un vampiro

Vampiro, Vampiro, Vampiro, Vampiro, Vampiro...la palabra resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, me baca se abrió del miedo al igual que mis ojos, me arrastre hacia la pared mas cercana y recogí mis piernas mirando a Aaron con pánico.

Él simplemente fue hacia mi padre le agarro del brazo y lo estrello contra la pared, su fuerza me dio aún mas miedo, mi padre intento levantarse, pero Aaron lo volvía coger del brazo.

-Púdrete en el infierno – mi padre abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a respirar entrecortado, se llevo la mano al corazón, y de pronto cayo al suelo, muerto.

El silencio reino en la habitación, yo estaba rodeando mis piernas, y mirando a Aaron, no podía creer lo que acababa de descubrir, gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, Aaron se volvió en mi dirección, tenía una mirada triste y cargada de dolor.

-Diana, puedo explicarlo -dio un paso en mi dirección, me asuste tanto que grite sin pensarlo

-NO!!

Él se congelo en el sitio, me miró un momento mas y se dio al vuelta, fue andando hasta la salida.

-Llamare a la policía, no tienes por que mentir sobre lo que has visto cuéntale la verdad – tras esas palabra salio de la casa cerrando la puerta, escondí mi cabeza en mis piernas y solloce, solloce como nunca, mi corazón estaba partido para siempre, nada lo podría sanar, excepto Aaron y eso era imposible ya que fue él el que lo destruyo.

* * *

Ya solo kedan **un capi y el epilogoo!!**

espero k les aya gustado

xfa dejenme reviews!! ya estamos casi acabando

y me aria mucha ilusion k me pusierais al menos uno

para k em digais k os aprece :)

asta el viernes!!

dadle a **GO!**

**Bye, Bye!!**

**... EiShel Hale ...**


	11. Explicaciones

**_

* * *

_**

Ho0o0la!!

**_bueno aki os traigo el ultimo capi de Bite Me,_**

**_ya solo keda el epilogo k lo coglare en esta semana_**

**_mientras mas reviews me dejis antes lo coglare :P_**

**_espero k os gustee!!_**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Explicaciones**

Los días pasaban y yo seguía perdida en mi mente, día y noche encerrada en mi cuarto, incluso deje de hablar, mi corazón estaba herido de muerte y solo tenia fuerzas para llorar por lo desgraciada que era, solo quería que esta enfermedad que me estaba consumiendo acabara conmigo lo antes posible.

Había pasado ya un mes desde los ocurrido,

Un mes sin ver a... Aaron,

Un mes desde que me entere de su secreto...

Un mes desde la muerte de mi padre,

Un mes desde que vi a mis amigos,

Un mes desde que deje de ir al instituto y me escondí en mi propio dolor...

Un mes desde que empezó esta pesadilla, que no me deja vivir.

Mama estaba muy preocupada por mi, ella piensa que yo me e privado de todas estas cosas por estar presente durante la muerte de mi padre, ¿como puede pensar eso?, él fue el que me arruino la vida, mas importante aún, es el hombre que nos arruino la vida a los tres.

¿Como podría estar triste?, ni siquiera me dio pena.

Lo que si que me dolió era averiguar aquello, ¿de verdad existían los vampiros?, podría ser una mentira, pero él se lo tomo tan en serio, aún no olvido lo que hizo tras esa confesión y todas las conversaciones y cosas extrañas que hacia y me decía ¿él sabia sobre mi pasado?

Aunque saber este secreto sobre Aaron me asustaba, una parte de mi se sentía tranquila, no entendía por que, pero era como si esa parte de mi lo supiera desde hace tiempo, de todos modos, siendo Aaron vampiro o no, no podíamos estar juntos, esto que había pasado era lo mejor, yo me iba a morir, y de esta manera, si es verdad que me amaba, no sufrirá tanto, no sabrá nada y todo ira mejor, esta es mi oportunidad de no hacerlo sufrir.

Estaba decidido, me hundiría sola, sin arrastrar a nadie conmigo.

Mama abrió la puerta asomando su cabeza por ella.

-Diana, hoy es sábado -sonrió con dulzura - ¿por que no llamas a Aaron o alguna de tus amigas y sales a pasear?

Yo no respondí solo me quede mirándola.

-Cielo, no puedes seguir así – dijo preocupada y entrando en la habitación – tienes que salir, estar aquí encerrada no te hace bien.

Me tumbe en la cama y le di la espalda, no quería hablar con ella.

Al parecer entendió mi indirecta, suspiro resignada y salio de la habitación dando un portazo, cuando me asegure de que estaba sola me eche a llorar, como hacia cada día.

No se cuanto tiempo pase tumbada en la cama, encogida, rodeando con mis brazos mis piernas, con la cabeza escondida entre ellas llorando sin lágrimas, los parpados me pesaban, luche por mantenerlos abiertos, pero acabe rindiéndome y dejándome caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mi móvil sonó, abrí los ojos lentamente y miré el escritorio, sobre el estaba mi móvil vibrando, me levante con cuidado y fue hasta él.

Sin mirar ni siquiera quien me llamaba corte la llamada y me fui de nuevo a la cama.

Intente ignorarlo, pero cada vez que se cortaba empezaba otra vez, me canse de escucharlo me levante y lo cogí, la pantalla rezaba:

AARON MAYER

Se me congelaron los dedos sobre el móvil, Aaron me estaba llamando, ¿por que lo haría?, mi corazón se acelero a un ritmo descontrolado.

Vampiro, vampiro, vampiro, vampiro...

¿Por que esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza?, y que debía hacer, contestaba ¿si o no?, la llamada se corto y volvió a sonar, ¿tendría algo importante que decirme?.

Tenia miedo de contestar, pero debía hacerlo, ¿debía, no?, sin pensarlo mas pulse el botón verde y lo lleve a mi oído.

Solo se escuchaba mi respiración y silencio al otro lado.

-¿Diana? - susurro en el tono mas dulce

Sentí mi corazón bombear con mas fuerza tras oír su voz despues de tantas semanas, no me había parado a pensar cuanto anhelaba oír su voz, era como música para mis oídos, me mantuve en silencio, esperando por oírle de nuevo hablar.

-Diana – repitió – se que me estas escuchando – pronuncio con dificultad – necesito verte...necesito hablar contigo...lo necesito - susurro

Un lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, no se si de felicidad o tristeza, una parte de mi me decía que debía verlo, hablar con él, aclararlo todo y la otra que me olvidara de él, que mi decisión estaba tomada y debía apararlo de mi lado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y lo hiciera sufrir.

-Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte – continuo – se que debes de estar confundida por todo lo ocurrido, que no entiendas nada, incluso puede que me odies y me tengas miedo – pronuncio con dolor.

Ya me daba igual que fuera un vampiro o no, lo amaba y no me importaba nada más.

Quería decirle que no lo odiaba, que no le tenia miedo, por que se que él nunca me haría daño, fuera lo que fuese, que si reaccione así la ultima vez que nos vimos, fue por el pánico que sentía tras lo ocurrido con mi padre, que el tenia mi corazón y siempre lo tendría.

-Me prometí a mi mismo desaparecer de tu vida, créeme, en este mes lo e intentado pero no puedo estar lejos de ti...perdóname por ser tan cobarde – su voz era de puro arrepentimiento y dolor.

Mi corazón se rompía aún mas por momentos, solo con oír sus palabras, él tampoco lo había pasado bien después de lo ocurrido y yo solo pensando en mí, como podría odiarlo a él me odiaba a mi misma por ser una entupida egoísta.

-Si te ves con fuerzas de estar a solas conmigo, te estaré esperando en la playa de La Push, no te voy a obligar a verme, es tu decisión si quieres venir o no, si no vienes me dejara claro que no quieres saber nada mas de mi y me alejare de ti para siempre.

Me quede en silencio aguantando las gruesas lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-Solo quiero que tengas algo presente – susurro – decidas lo que decidas, mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti, igual que mi amor...PI,PI,PI...

Cogí el móvil entre mis manos con fuerza, pegándolo a mi pecho y me recosté sobre mi cama sollozando.

Pase horas pensando sobre que debia hacer, no sabia que era lo correcto estaba dividida en dos partes, la que me decía que fuera y la que no, mi madre interrumpió mis pensamientos pegando en mi puerta y entrando.

-Diana, la cena esta en la mesa

Me senté sobre la cama y miré por la ventana, ¡ya era de noche!, mis ojos se abrieron mucho mientras miraba la hora, ¡las diez!, ¿se habrá ido Aaron? ¿Seguirá esperándome?

Esas preguntas se agolparon en mi cabeza y comprendí, que tuviera o no razón, quería verlo, aunque no fuera lo correcto.

Me levante corriendo y me calce los zapatos.

-Diana, ¿que haces?

No respondí, tenia que ir cuanto antes a la playa, y suplicar que siguiera allí, si no estaba me arrepentiría hasta el día de mi muerte.

Me levante y salí corriendo de la habitación, mi madre me siguió escaleras abajo.

-Diana ¿a donde vas con tanta prisa?

No se de donde saque fuerzas para hablar pero lo hice.

-Voy a intentar no cometer el error de mi vida

Mi madre quedo sorprendida por mis palabras, se quedo mirando como me montaba en mi coche y partía.

Me dirigí todo lo rápido que pude, suplicando que siguiera allí, que no se hubiera ido, tenia que tener esperanza.

Me baje a toda velocidad del coche, fui hasta la orilla del mar, miré en todas la direcciones, nada, no había nadie, me deje caer sobre la arena y miré la luna, lo había perdido, no lo volvería haber nunca mas.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Lo siento, no me e presentado, soy Aaron Mayer _

_--_

_--_

_--_

_-Diana, te presento a mi hermana Viola_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_-Y mucho menos había intentado entablar conversación con una chica, y encima nueva, nunca se había mostrado así con nadie -dijo Irma aún alucinando._

_-Aaron y Viola Mayer no se comunican con nadie que no sean ellos dos a excepción de una amiga de Viola, se llama Claudia no se si sabes quien es, tu y yo tenemos clase de Arte con ella._

_--_

_--_

_--_

_-Que estas mirando Niko -le pregunte._

_-Ah, nene – dijo señalando la ventana_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_-Te digo que no -dijo Aaron _

_-Ya lo viste, lo intente pero no tuvo la reacción que esperabas, lo unico que puedes hacer es cumplir la misión, lo siento…- dijo Viola._

_-Pero…_

_-Es nuestra misión, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -repitió ella._

_-No estoy seguro de esto -decía el preocupado._

_-Con todo lo que te as arriesgado..._

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--Diana, lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidar todo lo que escuchaste esta mañana, y alejarte de Forks...aquí no estas segura._

_--_

_--_

_--_

_-Todos piensan que son mala gente, pero son muy buenas personas lo se, por que e tenido el gusto de conocerlos, ellos me ayudaron cuando mas lo necesitaba - sonrió tristemente, se notaba que le tenia mucho cariño -y se que serian incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien...eso según las circunstancias _

_--_

_--_

_--_

_-No tienes por que temer, no te voy hacer daño, ni yo ni nadie _

_--_

_--_

_--_

_-No sabes lo que e deseado que pasara esto desde que te conocí – clavo su mirada en mis ojos – Diana, Te amo_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Pense que ya no venias

Me volví violentamente hacia atrás, para verlo ahí, a poco metros de mi, mirandome con una gran sonrisa que no llegaba a sus tristes ojos.

Me levante y me puse frente a él, manteniendo una cierta distancia.

-Gracias por haber venido -susurro

Tenia ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos, decirle que lo amaba, que no pasaba nada, que lo perdonaba y quería estar con él.

Pero no podía.

Me iba a morir, no tenía derecho a crearle ilusiones, con verle por última vez y arreglarlo todo me conformaba.

-Te echaba de menos – hablo con dolor – yo... necesitaba hablar contigo, contártelo todo, no quiero engañarte mas, tienes derecho a saber la verdad.

Su mirada era de arrepentimiento y dolor, yo le sujete la mirada, manteniéndome serena, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Ya sabes lo que somos... -seguía mirándome – yo y mi familia

Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna.

-No quiero que te asuste -añadio – es lo que menos deseo asustarte

-Estoy bien -dije rápidamente

-¿has hablado? -se sorprendió

-Vas a contármelo – le insistí

Miró al cielo suspiro y volvió a mirarme.

-Tu padre al verse abandonado por su familia, acudió a ver a un de mi especie, con el que tenia varios negocios, por motivos que desconozco tu padre sabia lo que éramos y fue la mejor solución que encontró para buscaros.

Quede perpleja por sus palabras.

-Tu padre le pidió que os buscara y en especial a ti, pero ningún vampiro hace tratos con un humano sin nada a cambio...

-¿Que le ofrecí mi padre?

-Le ofreció tu cuerpo, tu padre solo pedía poder acabar una cosa que tenia pendiente contigo y mas tarde le dejaría el camino libre a ellos para que hicieran contigo lo que quisieran.

Me deje caer al suelo, con la mirada perdida, sentí como Aaron daba unos pasos hacia a mi pero al ver mis ojos abiertos del miedo se mantuvo quieto.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes.

-¿Quieres que siga?

-Si

-Este hombre nos informo a todos los aquelarres de la zona que si te veíamos debíamos informarle de inmediato, cuando mis padres me lo dijeron, acepte de inmediato, pensaba que era lo correcto, encontrarte y entregarte a él, de todos modos solo eras una humana mas, pero...cuando te vi por primera vez en el aparcamiento, sentí algo que jamás había sentido.

-Desde aquel día no pude dejar de pensar en ti, te espiaba todas las noches, pensaba que lo hacia por que era mi misión, pero mi corazón me decía que no lo hacia por eso, que lo hacia por algo mas...entonces fue cuando empecé hablar contigo, te invite a comer, a sentarte a mi lado, por un momento olvide que yo estaba contigo por una misión y nada mas. Aquella mañana cuando nos encontraste hablando a mi y a Viola, estábamos discutiendo sobre la misión, yo no quería hacerla pero Viola decía que no s e podía hacer nada, que no podíamos meternos en problemas, no pienses mal ella no quería verte muerta pero tampoco que me metiera en problemas.

Cerré los ojos para pensar con claridad todo lo que me estaba diciendo, Aaron espero hasta que abrí los ojos y le asentí con la cabeza para que siguiera.

-Cuando te dije que te alejaras de aquí, era por que tu padre se había enterado de que estabas en Forks, pero tu no me hiciste caso, y entonces fue cuando decidí que no importaba nada, que yo te amaba – me miró – y que pensaba protegerte de todo aquel que quisiera acerté daño.

Una lágrima rodó por mi rostro, se atrevió acercarse a mí, dudo, pero al ver que no retrocedía se puso a mi altura y limpio mi cara.

-Todo estaba bien entre nosotros, pero apareció él, cuando llegue a tu casa y te vi en el suelo, destrozada con tus preciosos ojos inundados, y todo por culpa de él, me maldije por no haber estado contigo, cuando tu padre desvelo mi secreto, sentí que te había perdido para siempre, no se la causa, pero al convertirme en vampiro obtuve una especie de poder, cuando toco a alguien, si yo lo deseo puede morir, y eso fue lo que hice con tu padre, cuando lo vi caer al suelo y te vi tan asustada, me di cuenta de lo que había echo, pero eso no fue tanta amargura y dolor como cuando tu me rechazaste.

Nos miramos a los ojos y al ver todo su sufrimiento, más lágrimas acudían a mis ojos, no solo por todo lo que paso, también por mi secreto.

-Yo...

-Shh.. no hace falta que digas nada, estabas asustada, era normal que reaccionaras así, si no lo hubieras echo pensaría que no eras humana -río tristemente – quería pedirte perdón por todo y decirte que te quiero, que amo, que eres lo mejor que me a pasado nunca y que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido...-susurro.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

Se levanto y se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda.

-Entiendo que no quieras saber nada de mi, yo...no debí decirte nada lo siento...te juro que no volveré a molestarte, espero que encuentre a un hombre que te haga feliz y no tan desdichada como yo.

Empezó a caminar, cuando yo hable.

-Eso nunca ocurrirá

Se paro en seco pero no se volvió

-Estoy enferma Aaron, me estoy muriendo – dije rompiendo a llorar.

* * *

**_Repitoo solo ekda el epilogoo, jeje, espero k os aya gustadop este capii_**

**_aunek aya tardado espero k aya valido al pena la esperaa_**

**_si kieren verme pronto con el epilogo dadle a GO!! y decidme como va creeis k va a acabar esta istoria de vampiros jeje_**

**_tngo curiosidad por como os gustaria k acabara, o como pensais k acabara tras este capi_**

**_dejen reviews!!_**

**_Bye,ByE!!_**


	12. EPILOGO

Ho0o0laa!!

aki esta el final de esta historia,

gracias por todos vuestros comentarios

espero k os guste!

_**Vampiro&Humana ... **Vampiro&Humana_ ... _**V&H**_ ... _Vampiro&Humana_ ... _**Vampiro&Humana**_

**EPILOGO**

**_Muérdeme_**

-Esta empeorando -se escucho una voz ronca

-Insinúa que... -pronuncio una voz muy familiar

-Lo siento – repitió la voz ronca – usted ya sabia que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano

-Pero no tan pronto... -sollozo esa voz tan familiar

-Créame que lo siento... me hubiera encantado encontrar un remedio a la enfermedad de su hija, pero estaba muy avanzada...tiene que entenderlo

-¿Cuanto cree que le queda? -dijo una tercera voz que yo conocía muy bien

-Calculo que una semana...o poco mas, siento mucho tener que daros esta noticia, pero su estado va cada vez a peor, la estamos perdiendo.

-Entiendo...

-Si me disculpan, tengo ver a otros pacientes

Alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación donde me encontraba, se acerco y deposito un beso en mi frente, instintivamente abrí los ojos.

-¿Te e despertado? -dijo Aaron preocupado, acariciando mi mejilla

-No, tranquilo ya estaba despierta

Sentó en el sofá de al lado de mi cama, y sujeto mi mano entre las suyas, acariciándola suavemente.

-¿Como te encuentras?

-Bien – mentí

-¿Seguro?

-A veces se me nubla la vista y sudo frió, pero no me e vuelto a marear...

-¿No has...?

Sabía perfectamente que se refería a la sangre.

-Si un par de veces...

Soltó mi mano y agacho la cabeza.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Tú sabes perfectamente lo que ocurre

-No quiero que estés triste, quiero que seas feliz, te lo mereces.

-No me veo capaz de seguir viviendo sin ti

-Pero debes ha...

-Debo, pero no quiero – me corto clavando sus ojos en los míos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos hasta que el volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Miré al techo y hable.

-Hay una solución

Levanto la mirada cogiendo mi mano y yo le miré

-¿Cual?

-Muérdeme

Se quedo inmóvil, como una estatua, ni si quiera respiraba, su mano seguía apretando la mía y su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción.

-¿Y que pasaría con Niko y tu madre? ¿Los abandonarías?

Medite la pregunta antes de responder.

-Ya no existe ningún peligro, él murio

-Pero ¿los abandonarías? - insistió

-De todos modos me voy a morir, tendrían que aceptarlo tarde o temprano

-Tu madre se pondría muy triste y el pequeño Niko te echa..

-Aaron, ¿es que no me escuchas?, me voy a morir de todos modos, solo existe esta solución y yo quiero que la cumplas, podríamos estar juntos...oh ya entiendo ¿no quieres vivir conmigo por la eternidad?, es eso no...-dije apenada

-NO! Claro que quiero estar contigo para siempre, y si tu estas segura de esto yo estoy contigo

Le sonreí y el me correspondió.

-Se que ellos seran felices, ¿no me merezco yo la felicidad?

Agacho la cabeza de nuevo.

-Tu eres mi felicidad y quierovivr contigo por siempre.

Recogí mi pelo hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto un parte del cuello, y le miré.

-Cuanto antes lo hagas mejor, os e escuchado hablando con el doctor.

Una mueca se formo en su perfecto rostro.

-¿Estas completamente segura de esto?

-Completamente

Se levanto del sofá, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, se acerco mas a mi y me susurro en el oído.

-Puede que te duela un poco ¿podrás soportarlo?

-Si

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás, el fue acercando su boca a mi cuello, beso una parte de el y comenzó a clavar sus colmillos, reprimí un grito de dolor, Aaron me apretó la mano para relajarme, termino de clavar sus colmillos...sentí que algo me recorría el cuello y bajaba por mis pechos.

-Estaremos juntos por siempre...-susurro

-Por siempre...- dije aturdida

Sentí como se separaba de mi cuerpo, pero no llegue a verlo, la oscuridad se apodero de mi.

Ya no había marcha atrás, me convertiría en uno de ellos.

_**Vampiro&Humana ... **Vampiro&Humana_ ... _**V&H**_ ... _Vampiro&Humana_ ... _**Vampiro&Humana**_

Bueno y aki acaba todo, keria aclarar una cosa k m preguntaron, a kien veia Niko era a Aaron, el era el k vigilaba a Diana, pero eso lo sospechabais todas XxD

Tambien keria deciros k tengo en mente una nueva istoria, acabo de temrinar Uniendo Caminos y Bite Me, y como solo estoy escribiendo The Holiday, puse me veo capaz de llevar dos istorias, aber si puedo subir el primer cpaitulo esta semana k empieza ahora, cambiaria un poco ya k etsa sera de Humor/Romance, nunca escribi nada de humor asi k alguna kiere leerlo no sean duras conmigo, seria de la categoria de Crepusculo xDD.

El nombre de esta nueva historia sera: **¿¡Donde está mi cuerpo!?** , aunke siempre lo puedo cambiar.

**aki os dejo del summary:** Un deseo inofensivo, pronunciado en el momento equivocado, puede hacer que la vida de dos personas de un vuelco de 360º

**_Gracias por estar siempre conmigo, leyendome y comentando sin vuestra ayuda jamas abria seguido esta historia _**

Bye, Bye!!


End file.
